L'enfant de tous les désirs
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Premièrement cette fic n'est pas à moi Je la remets en ligne UA: dans un monde ou Voldemort règne en maître, il existe des prisons blanches. Les parents offrent leurs premier enfant à ces prisons pour pour prouver leur loyauté au mage noir, ou juste pour leur fric. Harry est acheté par Voldy. Lisez la suite ...


L'enfant de tous les désirs.

by siri1 [Reviews - 115]

Bas du formulaire

Note de l'auteur:

Salut, ma troisième fanfiction (la première étant une réussite et la deuxième un gros bide lol mdr)Bon résumé pas géniale mais j'ai fais ce que je pouvais, en plus je sais pas du tout comment je vais continuer cette histoire (je vais improviser), je ne voulais pas la publier maintenant car je n'aurais pas le temps de la continuer avant les prochaines vacances(en gros vous n'aurez que les deux premiers châpitre jusqu'à ce que j'ai le temps d'écrire les autres en plus j'ai deux autres fanfiction en route, enfin bref patience cher lecteur lol)Voilà j'y aie mis tout mon coeur alors soyez indulgent ++ kiss et surtout laissz des coms!

Tap,tap,tap,tap...

1- La prison blanche de Londres

Des bruits de pas raisonnaient dans le couloir éclairé d'une lumière blanche, intense.

-De combien en avez-vous besoin ?

-Un seul suffira...non en faites j'en ai aussi besoin d'un pour un anniversaire.

-Oh... je vois...Puis je savoir de quel anniversaire il s'agit ? Je demande ça parce que vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir ici pour un anniversaire ce mois ci, je me demandais si ces achats avaient un rapport...

-Peut être... c'est mon propre anniversaire, je ne leur en aie pas demandé mais je suis sur qu'ils vont tous m'amener les meilleurs cadeaux de la terre pour être dans mes bonnes grâce...c'est une sorte de concours qu'ils font tous les ans entre eux, cela dit j'ai toujours préféré acheter mes propre cadeaux au moins je suis sur de ne pas être déçus...

-C'est sur...approuva t-il sachant à présent qui étaient les hommes qui lui avaient passé commande ces derniers temps.

Les deux hommes marchaient lentement devant des cellules de verre. Le premier était petit et vieux, le front dégarnis et de grosse lunette sur le nez. Une blouse blanche cachait ses vêtements et lui permettait d'aller parfaitement bien avec le décor tout aussi blanc. Il parlait d'une voix faible et timide montrant des signes de peur.

Le deuxième homme était vêtu de noir et une longue cape volait derrière lui, à mesure qu'il avançait d'un pas élégant. Droit, le regard d'un homme qu'il ne vaut mieux pas énerver, il se contentait d'observer les rares arrêt qu'effectuait un long serpent, devant certaine cellule. Celui-ci rampait rapidement dans le couloir, semblant observer les « prisonniers » recroquevillés au fond de leur cage.

-Vous ne regardez pas ? demanda l'homme en blanc.

-Vous préférez peut être que je vous conseil ?

-Non...je m'en remets à Nagini, elle fait toujours de très bon choix dans ce domaine.

-Ah, très bien...

Ils continuèrent leur route sans que le fameux serpent ne trouve ce qu'il cherchait dans la prison blanche de Londres.

-Peut-être que le deuxième étage l'inspirera plus ! Après tout plus on monte, plus ils sont précieux, fit remarquer le vieil homme alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver au second étage.

-Et plus ils sont cher...grogna l'autre un peu agacé que ce soit aussi long.

-Nagini ! Accélère le rythme j'ai autre chose à faire, continua t-il à l'encontre de son serpent.

L'homme en blanc sursauta à ses paroles, reconnaissant le fourchelangue qui avait le don de terrifier tout le monde.

Le serpent accéléra donc son allure, mais alors qu'ils progressaient plus vite, il s'arrêta net entre deux cellules, la tête relevée, comme si elle essayait d'entendre quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda son maître.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la réponse. Une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment et un autre homme, lui aussi vêtus de blanc arriva en courant, l'air paniqué.

-Monsieur Baccus ! Il s'est encore échappé ! On ne sait pas où il est !

-C'est pas vrai, espèce d'incapable !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute monsieur ! Je vous jure qu'on avait augmenté la sécurité. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait...

-Peu importe ! le coupa son supérieur. Excusez moi mon seigneur, je dois régler ce problème maintenant. Continuez donc la visite, je vous rejoins dès que possible !

Et il s'en fut avec son collègue, après s'être largement incliné devant son seigneur. Celui-ci n'en fut pas le moins du monde contrarié. Il était même content de s'être débarrassé de ce pot de colle.

-On continue ! ordonna t-il à son serpent.

-Ils firent quelques cellules et au bout d'un moment, l'homme en noir sortis sa baguette et fis exploser les alarmes, qui commençaient à lui casser les oreilles.  
Il allait ranger son « arme », quand des bruits de pas léger, mais précipités se firent entendre dans l'un des escaliers qui permettait d'accéder au troisième étage.  
Un jeune homme passa alors, en courant, à quelques mètres du lord, pour rejoindre le prochain escalier. Plus par réflexe, que par réflexion, le lord arrêta sa course d'un simple coup de baguette, et se rapprocha du jeune homme qui était tombé à terre, et qui le regardait avec peur et appréhension.

Le seigneur arrivé tout prés de sa « victime », le détailla du regard. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux vert comme les couleurs de serpentard, un corps et un visage fin comme il les aimait tant. Décidément ce garçon avait tout pour lui plaire, et comme si elle avait lus dans les penser de son maître Nagini vint s'enrouler autour de la jambe droite du jeune homme, en signe de possession. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser, il était bien trop occupé à surveiller la baguette de l'homme ténébreux qui la faisait adroitement tourner dans sa main.

-Lèves toi, ordonna soudain le lord relevant sa baguette menaçante.

Le garçon s'exécuta aussitôt, perdant légèrement l'équilibre, à cause du serpent toujours collé à lui. Il réussis cependant à se raccrocher au mur.  
Comme tous les autres détenus, il portait une sorte de pyjama, blanc cassé, bien trop grand pour lui. Le lord s'amusa de cet accoutrement, mais n'eus pas le temps de l'exprimer à haute voix. Une dizaine d'homme en blanc vinrent les encerclés, et Baccus s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme.

-Du calme Baccus, ce gamin est inoffensif ! assura le lord provoquant quelques plaintes étouffées de la part des surveillants.

-Excusez nous mon seigneur, mais ce jeune homme est loin d'être un ange je peux vous l'assurez. On a beau sans arrêt augmenter la surveillance, à chaque fois il réussis à s'enfuir on ne sait comment ! Et après il nous nargue pendant des jours entiers pendant lesquels on passe notre temps à lui courir après et...

-Calmez vous monsieur, essaya d'intervenir un assistant convaincu que son supérieur était près à éclater de rage. Celui-ci repris un tant soi peu son calme, tenant à la main sa baguette dont il rêvait d'utiliser pour se venger du jeune homme. Mais il n'en fit rien. D'abord parce qu'il savait que ce garçon pouvait lui rapporter de l'or, ensuite parce que le seigneur des ténèbres en personne semblait très intéressé par lui. En effet celui-ci ne se lassait pas de l'observer et fus plus qu'heureux de constater que le garçon commençait à être gêné par ses regards.

-Je te l'achète Baccus ! Ton prix sera le mien ! déclara soudain le lord provoquant une vague de surprise.

-Oh...très bien, comme vous voudrez.

-Dis à tes sbires de reprendre leur travail, ils m'étouffent ! grogna le lord jugeant désagréable la présence d'autant d'inconnus autour de lui. Tout le monde retourna donc à son poste et Baccus se retrouva seul avec son seigneur et sa nouvelle propriété.

-Vous en voulez toujours un deuxième mon seigneur ?

-Oui, mais un plus jeune, plus facile à discipliner, expliqua t-il en reportant son attention sur Baccus.

-J'ai tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut, mais il faut aller dans le deuxième bâtiment.

-Aucun problème. Toi ! Viens ici. Commanda le lord en s'adressant au jeune homme qui se demandait s'il avait encore une chance de s'enfuir. Le garçon s'avança prudemment du lord et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Le seigneur eut alors un rire nerveux qui ne présageait rien de bon, et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, il agrippa le jeune homme et le rapprocha de lui faisant en sorte que leur visage se touche presque. Les yeux verts se plongèrent alors dans les yeux flamboyant du lord et il entendit à peine le murmure de celui-ci.

-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour t'éloigner de moi, je te laisse imaginer la façon dont le venin de mon serpent t'ôtera la vie. Menaça t-il.

Le garçon en resta figé de terreur et le lord parus satisfait de son effet sur lui. Cependant il relâcha à contre cœur la taille fine qu'il avait saisit et s'assura que son serpent avait lui aussi saisit le message.

Baccus tout aussi apeuré que son « ex prisonnier » invita d'une main tremblante le seigneur à le suivre.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'au premier étage du second bâtiment. Là le lord attrapa brutalement sa nouvelle propriété par le bras et le tint fermement.

-A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui te surveille, expliqua t-il devant l'air surpris du jeune homme qui regarda avec soulagement, le serpent glisser par terre pour enfin libérer sa jambe.

-Au travail Nagini.

Baccus fus une fois de plus troublé en entendant le fourchelangue, mais le garçon ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

-Vous me faîtes mal, osât il à l'encontre du seigneur qui serrait bien trop fort son bras. Une lueur glaciale passa dans son regard, mail il consentit à desserrer un tout petit peu son emprise.

-Comment t'appelles tu ? interrogea t-il essayant de briser son ennuis.

-Il s'appel Harry Potter seigneur !

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné Baccus, gronda le lord.

-Désolé...

-Potter ? Tu es le fils de James ?

-Oui...répondit tristement Harry en repensant à ses parents.

-Tu as été sacrifié ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas...avoua Harry qui n'avait pas la notion du temps dans cette prison.

-Deux mois mon seigneur ! se permit de répondre Baccus s'attirant un nouveau regard noir du maître des serpents.

-Et personne n'a voulus l'acheter ?

-Nous ne l'avions pas mis en vente, il était bien trop agité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi calme avec vous, mais je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas son vrai visage, expliqua t-il en hachant ses mots et en lançant un regard haineux au jeune homme qui ne s'en soucia pas.

-Je verrais bien...Quel âge ?

-15 ans...

Le lord s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, mais un sifflement approbateur le fit retourner à ses occupations. Nagini venait de s'arrêter devant une des cellules et le trio la rejoignit curieux.

-Tu as trouvé ? interrogea son maître en essayant de distinguer le visage de l'enfant enfermé dans la cage. Mais celui-ci le cachait dans ses genoux repliés sur lui-même.

-Ouvrez !

Baccus s'exécuta aussitôt et le lord pénétra dans la cellule, laissant Potter sous la surveillance de Nagini. L'enfant en l'entendant entrer releva légèrement la tête pour le voir.

-Lèves toi. Ordonna alors le lord comme il avait fait avec Potter. Et il s'éxécuta, tremblant de tout son cops et restant collé au mur, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le seigneur le scruta du regard et ressortit satisfait de la cage de verre.

-C'est bon, je le prends. Donnez moi leur papier et dîtes moi votre prix.

Baccus fit alors apparaître deux chemises jaunes qu'il donna au lord. Puis il lui indiqua prudemment le prix souhaité et le seigneur noir le paya sans savoir qu'il venait de faire la meilleure affaire de sa vie...

2- la fouille au corps

-Salut ! marmonna un ados à l'intention de Potter et de l'enfant.

Ces deux là venaient d'être transporté à leur grand désespoir, dans une nouvelle cage, bien moins propre et agréable que leur précédent logement. Autour d'eux, plusieurs autres cellules remplissaient le couloir sombre. Deux d'entre elles étaient remplie d'une totalité de cinq garçons, tous plus jeune que Harry. C'était un enfant d'à peine douze ans qui les avais salué dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seul, sans les gardes.

-Salut...répondit Harry sans grand intérêt pour le prisonnier.

-D'où vous venez ? demanda t-il tristement.

-De la prison blanche de Londres et toi ?

-Mes parents m'ont sacrifiés il y a deux semaines. Un soir j'étais dans mon lit et le lendemain j'étais dans cette cage. J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt nous transférer ailleurs, ici c'est pas la joie...Mais dans un camp on sera un peu mieux logé, et surtout on aura plus de nourriture...Je m'appel Ethan John. Ethan c'est mon prénom.

-Harry Potter. Se présenta à son tour le jeune homme en serrant brièvement la main tendue d'Ethan à travers les barreaux.

-Et lui ? intérrogea John en lançant un regard à l'enfant qui se pelotonnait dans un coin de la cage.

-Marc...mais je sais pas son nom. Il a été acheté en même tant que moi, il est terrifié...

-Sacrifié ?

-Non lui c'était juste pour le fric. Mais moi oui, il y a deux mois...

-T'es plutôt vieux pour aller dans un camp...

-Je ne sais pas si j'irais…c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui m'a acheté… pour son anniversaire.

-Quoi ? Ha tu as encore moins de chance que nous. Il parait que les favoris du seigneur ont une espérance de vie très basse. Tu ne vivras pas longtemps...

-...

-Arrête Ethan. Tu ne crois pas qu'il sait déjà ce qui l'attend. Gronda un autre ados, un peu plus jeune que l'autre.

-Désolé...

-A quoi servent les camps ?demanda alors un autre prisonnier aux cheveux blond.

-C'est pour faire de toi un bon serviteur bien docile !

-Là bas on va nous entraîner et nous éduquer comme si on allait à l'école ! continua un autre entraînant tout le monde dans la conversation.

-Oui seulement ce ne sera pas comme à l'école...ils vont nous torturer l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'on soit exactement comme ils le veulent !

-Un lavage de cerveau ?

-Oui, horrible. Il parait qu'après ça tu fais tous ce que te demandent les mangemorts et bien sur le lord.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

-Pas seulement pour le lord et ses sbires ! Il y en a aussi qui sont destinés à plein d'emplois différents ! J'avais déjà vus l'un d'eux dans l'agriculture. Il travaillait pendant des heures entières sans jamais se plaindre, c'était une sorte de robot. Je me rappel que son propriétaire s'amusait souvent à lui prendre sa baguette pour qu'il soit obligé de tout faire à la main. Et il le faisait, sans broncher...

-C'est horrible je ne veux pas devenir comme ça !

-C'est mieux que de se retrouver dans un bordel !

- Ouinnn je ne veux pas y aller !

- On n'a pas le choix...

-Il faudrait mieux être docile dès le début, comme ça ils nous embêteront moins et peut être qu'on gardera un esprit plus clair quand on en sortira.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est une idée...

-En plus il parait que les punitions là bas c'est horrible !

-Faut pas s'attendre à être bien reçus je suis sur qu'ils vont nous remettre à notre place dès qu'on y sera...

-Peut être même avant...

-Comment ça ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Deux voix résonnèrent dans le couloir ainsi que le bruit de pas de plusieurs hommes. Tous les garçons se recroquevillèrent au fond de leur cage, sauf Harry qui écoutait attentivement la conversation.

-...il faut le faire avant qu'ils ne partent au camp seigneur, sinon...

-J'ai bien compris Arc je ne suis pas stupide, menaça la voix du lord agacé par son serviteur. Seulement je tiens à ce qu'ils partent juste après, je n'ai pas que ça à faire et David attend depuis des semaines ces gamins...

-Euh...concernant Potter vous nous avez dis de ne pas le toucher...comment fait on pour la fouille ?

-Je vais m'en occuper. Dépêchez vous...c'est tous ce que je veux.

Les voix s'arrêtèrent quand ils furent arrivés jusqu'aux cellules qui les intéressés. Aussitôt le regard de braise du lord vint se plonger dans les yeux verts du jeune homme. Un sourire d'amusement se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il recommençait à détailler du regard le corps de son nouveau favori. Harry en fut une nouvelle fois de plus, gêné et recula un peu plus vers le fond de la cage alors que les hommes de main du seigneur pénétraient dans les autres cellules. Potter ne pus en voir davantage. Le lord était rapidement arrivé jusqu'à lui et l'avait attrapé par les cheveux l'entraînant violemment à sa suite.

Quelques cris de terreur retentirent alors et Harry se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? arriva t-il à formuler alors que le lord venait de s'arrêter devant une porte grise qu'il ouvra d'un geste. C'était une minuscule cellule extrêmement étroite dans laquelle il poussa sa « victime ». Il rentra à son tour et referma magiquement la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme terrifié se recula le plus possible mais dans une si petite cage il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Un nouveau sourire apparus sur le visage de son bourreau qui contrairement à lui s'amusait énormément de sa détresse.

-Déshabille toi ! ordonna t-il ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps.

-Quoi ? Non ! hurla Harry paniqué. Mais le lord pointa sa baguette sur lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Une larme coula sur la joue du garçon avant qu'il ne retire le haut de son pyjama. Le lord découvrit enfin le torse fin et musclé qu'il n'avait pas eus grande peine à imaginer. Une lueur de désir brilla dans ses yeux, mais il ne fit pas un geste attendant que l'enfant ait finis de se déshabiller. Celui-ci s'arrêta au boxer qu'il espérait pouvoir garder encore un peu. Le lord ne s'en formalisa pas et repris fermement les cheveux du jeune homme d'une seule main puis l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut presque collé à lui que le jeune homme, toujours pleurant, sentit une main froide glisser doucement dans son dos pour se faufiler ensuite, dans son boxer où la main caressa ses fesses chaudes.

-AAHHHHHH ! celui-ci hurla en sentant la main du lord s'enfoncer brutalement dans son anus. Il voulut se dégager de cette torture mais son bourreau le tenait fermement contre lui et enfonça un peu plus sa main dans son orifice cherchant quelque chose qui n'y était pas.

-ARRETEZ ! finit-il enfin par hurler. Le lord ne répondit pas immédiatement à son appel mais finis par retirer sa main sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'écroula dans ses bras et finis par terre sentant encore une vive douleur qui le tenaillait. Il releva tant bien que mal la tête et vis la main du lord ensanglantée.

-Humm...tu es fragile..., remarqua le seigneur en nettoyant sa main d'un coup de baguette.

-La fouille est terminée.

-La fouille ? bafouilla Harry encore sous le choc.

-Oui...tous ceux qui vont dans des camps sont fouillés de fond en comble. Lui expliqua l'homme en s'agenouillant près de lui toujours souriant.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais ça...je l'aie fais pour toi car mon dernier favoris à été violé par son fouilleur...je ne voulez pas risquer ça...

-C'est ignoble ! cracha Potter rouge de colère et de peur.

-Vraiment ? Moi je trouve ça...amusant. Et il eut un faible rire avant d'obliger son favori à se relever. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et l'habilla d'une chemise noire, d'un jeans noir et de basket noir.

-Voilà c'est l'un des uniformes que tu pourras porter au camp. Je viendrais vérifier tes progrès. Si j'étais toi je m'appliquerais...le dernier à m'avoir déçus dans ses compétences l'a immédiatement regretté...

Harry ne réagis pas à la menace, la douleur ne diminuait que très lentement, et il avait peine à rester debout. Le lord le fit sortir de la pièce après avoir fait disparaître ses anciens vêtements. Il le reconduisit ensuite jusqu'aux autres prisonniers qui avaient été mis en rang pour être transporté au camp.

-Des problèmes ? interrogea le lord en faisant entrer son favoris dans le rang.

-Un canif chez lui. Répondit un serviteur en désignant un prisonnier et en montrant un couteau suisse à son maître.

-Vraiment...

Il leva soudainement sa baguette et envoya un doloris au prisonnier en question. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur pendant un long moment, puis fus relâché par le lord satisfait.

-Je crois qu'il a compris le message !

Quelques éclats de rire fusèrent parmi ses serviteurs et il s'en alla d'un pas élégant après avoir jeté un dernier regard amusé à Potter. Celui-ci le regarda partir avec dégoût et observa ses camarades. Tous semblaient avoir subis le même supplice qu'Harry et tous avaient étaient vêtus de noir.

Ils entendirent à peine l'ordre qu'on leur donnât pour qu'ils puissent être rapidement transporté par portoloin jusqu'à leur camp...

3-Nouveau mode de vie et calins

-J'ai dis SILENCE ! hurla un mangemort à l'encontre de deux gamins qui s'échangeaient quelques mots sur l'exercice qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Un doloris fut jeté et personne n'osa plus bouger.

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire mon cher…expliqua une voix douce.

Lord Voldemort tenait fermement sa baguette en direction d'un jeune homme blond qui se tordait de douleur. Enfin il abaissa son arme et le blond pus calmer ses pulsions.

-Monsieur Malefoy je croyais vous avoir expliqué où était votre place dans ce camp !

-Pardonnez moi maître...marmonna Malefoy en se relevant avec peine pour rentrer dans le rang.

-Potter ! Vous viendriez me voir ce soir !

-Oui maître...acquiesça l'interpellé sans regarder le maître en question dans les yeux. Celui-ci, prenant ce geste pour de la soumission laissa passer et retourna à ses occupations laissant à nouveau son sbire gérer la situation.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te veux à ton avis ? lui demanda un rouquin lorsqu'ils furent enfin à table.

-Je sais pas...c'est son anniversaire ce soir, je crains la pire...

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé au camp, et déjà il connaissait toute les règles par cœur, et s'y pliait sans problème. Il avait tout de suite était séparé de ses nouvelles connaissances pour être placé dans un groupe d'ados de son âge, tous aussi bizarre les uns que les autres. Il y avait Drago, un Malefoy au sang pure d'après ce qu'avait compris Potter qui était parfois sympas, parfois insupportable, mais qu'il supportait bien. Et puis il y avait Ron lui aussi un sang pure mais qui n'avait pas un aussi grand prestige que Drago. Il était issu d'une famille nombreuse et tout le monde pensait que c'était le plus stupide d'entre eux car c'était lui qui avait été sacrifié.

-La ferme Londubat ! répliqua t-il quand celui-ci aborda pour la énième fois le sujet. Londubat ? Oh il n'avait rien de spécial, mais il était sympa. Le reste ? Je vous laisse deviner.

- Au faîte pour les filles vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Non elles ne sont pas dans ce camp en tout cas !

-T'es sur ?

-Oui c'est mon père qui me l'a dit !dit fièrement Drago.

-T'as de la chance moi ma famille je sais pas ce qu'elle devient...

-De toute façon tu ne la reverras plus !

- Ouais et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour eux ! Moi je leur souhaites de tous crever comme des chiens après ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

-Arrête Alex tu sais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Chaque famille, quel qu'elle soit...

-...doit sacrifier un de ses enfants en faveur du lord ! Je sais ! grogna « l'élève » en finissant la phrase de son camarade.

-SILENCE ! cria à nouveau le mangemort qui les surveillés.

-Il va voir celui là quand je serais plus fort que lui ! chuchota Drago pour ne pas que le sbire l'entende.

-Alors Harry tu sais toujours pas comment tu pourrais nous faire évader ? demanda discrètement Neville.

-Mais arrête de l'embêter avec ça, il peut pas j'te dit ! Et de toute façon ça servirait à rien on nous rattrapera très vite ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton las.  
Harry étant l'un des favoris du lord avait bien plus l'occasion de se promener sans surveillance dans le camp pour aller rejoindre celui ci dans sa chambre. Et de ce fait ses camarades s'étaient mis en tête qu'il serait capable de trouver un moyen pour qu'ils s'échappent. Pourtant Potter n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre possibilité de fuir cette forteresse, et avait beaucoup moins envie de chercher depuis que le lord l'avait surpris entrain de fouiner là où il n'aurait pas dut aller. Ce jour là Harry avait évité le pire.

Flash Back  
Harry essayait sans succès de forcer une bouche d'aération mais il avait beau tiré, frapper de toutes ses forces, la grille ne céda pas. Il voulut faire une dernière tentative, mais alors qu'il tirer en vain, en plaquant ses pieds contre le mur pour avoir plus de pression il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser le cou.

-Tu t'amuses bien Potter ? lui chuchota une douce voix à l'oreille.

-Je...je...

-Oui ?

-...

Mais aucune réponse ne vint à l'esprit de Potter et la peur l'envahit quand il se rendit compte de la colère qui émanait du lord. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas longtemps avant de l'attraper violemment par les cheveux et de le plaquer contre le mur l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry sentit une main dangereusement enserrée autour de son cou pendant que l'autre tenait toujours fermement sa chevelure.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire Potter ? Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? siffla l'homme en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de sa « victime » une colère explosif dans les yeux.

-Non...je...haleta t-il en manquant d'air.

-Je crois que je vais vérifier ça dans ton esprit je tiens à ce que tu comprennes bien que tu m'appartiens maintenant ! continua le lord en plongeant ses yeux dans le vert émeraude de Potter.  
Celui-ci sentit une vive douleur dans sa tête et revis défiler les quelques jours qui s'étaient déroulées depuis son arrivé au camp et en particulier le moment où ses « amis » lui avaient demandé de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Harry voulut éviter ce passage là mais il n'était pas assez fort pour résister, de plus le manque d'air lui faisait tourner la tête. Enfin le lord, satisfait relâcha son étreinte et Potter faillit s'écrouler sur le sol avant que son « bourreau » ne le retienne de justesse en se collant à lui.

-Humm je vois que tu n'es pas le responsable de cet acte, ça me rassure, j'aurais été déçu de devoir maltraiter un aussi beau corps... murmura le lord avec envie. Harry sursauta quand il sentit enfin, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, l'érection du lord contre son propre sexe.

-Tu es vraiment très beau...continua le lord en frôlant de ses lèvres la joue du jeune homme pour finir jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il finit enfin par les saisir avec fermeté et l'embrassa langoureusement. Potter n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'obtempérer et le laissa profiter de ce baisé dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude. En effet c'était loin d'être le premier, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient (ou presque) depuis qu'il était arrivé au camps il trouvait toujours un endroit privé pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui et parfois même il laissait une main vagabonder sur son corps. Potter savait que ce petit manège ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il finirait par être obligé de coucher avec le seigneur. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi celui-ci mettait autant de temps à passer à l'acte. Finalement après de longues minutes de cajolerie le lord relâcha sa « prise ».

-Tu devrais rejoindre tes camarades…avait-il conseiller avant de s'en aller après une dernière caresse sur la joue.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir avec soulagement et rejoignit son dortoir.  
Le lendemain matin ses « amis » subirent le sortilège de doloris en punition mais personne ne rejeta la faute sur Potter après tout le pauvre était bien plus à plaindre qu'eux...

Fin du flash back.

La soirée arriva vite après le repas. Harry finissait de coiffer ses cheveux en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de les couper pour que le lord arrête de les lui tirer. Sur cette pensée il se mit en route pour la chambre du seigneur située bien plus loin que son dortoir. Il ne croisa personne en chemin et pensa que presque tous les mangemorts étaient allés à la fête organisée en l'honneur de leur maître. Seul quelques uns gardaient les « sacrifiés » pour la soirée.  
Enfin Potter arriva devant une grande porte en chêne décorée de plusieurs serpents sculptés directement dans le bois. Il frappa trois grands coups, mais rien ne se passa.

-Avec un peu de chance il s'est étouffé avec l'apéro pendant sa fête ! pensa Harry en rigolant.

-Non désolé de te décevoir mais aucune cacaouète ne me tuera ce soir ! ironisa le lord qui venait de surgir derrière lui.

-Bonsoir... dit-il doucement en embrassant gentiment le jeune homme un peu surpris de cette douceur.

Le lord le fit ensuite rentrer et Harry redécouvrit la grande chambre décorée de vert qu'il n'appréciait guère.

-Tu as soif ?

-Non...

Mais trop tard le lord lui avait déjà mis un verre d'alcool dans les mains et s'en servait un pour lui.

-Beurk. se dit Harry en avalant à contre cœur une gorgée du liquide sous le regard insistant du lord. Celui-ci rigola devant la grimace du jeune homme et s'approcha tranquillement de lui pour le ré embrasser. D'un claquement de doigt il fit disparaître les verres et les grands rideaux des fenêtres se fermèrent.

-C'est mauvais ça...pensa Potter en évitant soigneusement de se coller au lord.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…assura le seigneur, et d'un mouvement de bras il l'envoya valser sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le lord c'était déjà assis à cheval sur son ventre et maintenait ses bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Vous me faîtes mal...se plaignit Harry en essayant de se dégager. Mais son bourreau n'avait que faire de ses gémissement et s'intéressait bien plus au torse qu'il venait de découvrir après avoir fais disparaître la chemise d'Harry.

-Ahhhhh ! cria faiblement Potter. Le lord léchait et mordillait inlassablement ses tétons et commençait à frotter son bas ventre contre celui du jeune homme.

-ah aie...

Mais tout à coup le lord arrêta son œuvre comme si il avait écouté les plaintes de sa victime.

-...

Harry sentit la pression se relâcher et se dégagea habilement en s'étonnant de ce qui se passait. Mais quand il réussit enfin à rester debout il retomba aussitôt à terre. Les fenêtres venaient d'exploser dans un bruit déchirant...

4-C'est quoi ce livre ?

Les fenêtres venaient d'exploser dans un bruit déchirant...

Potter entendait des sortes de sifflements au dessus de lui...Il gardait sa tête dans ses bras allongé sur le sol, tremblant un légèrement. Il entendait aussi les sorts que lançait désespérément le lord débordé.  
Il daigna enfin relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors il découvrit enfin l'origine du carnage. En effet une dizaine de détraqueurs voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce essayant vainement de se rapprocher de leur proie. Leur proie ? Harry l'avait tout de suite compris en voyant que le lord était en réalité entrain de le protéger. Ces créatures étaient venues pour lui. Mais pourquoi ? Le jeune homme ne trouva pas de réponses il avait peur. Tout allait de pire en pire depuis qu'il avait été « sacrifié ». Il repensa à la douce chaleur de son foyer qui lui manquait tant. C'était bizarre jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé sa situation, mais là sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi toutes les peurs, les souffrances, toute la réalité qui l'entourait lui apparurent très clairement.

-HARRY ! cria la voix du lord. Mais cette voix ne lui parvint pas...

C'est froids...C'est tellement froids… Pensa le jeune homme en se réveillant. Où suis-je ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Il observa la cellule dans laquelle il était enfermé qui lui rappeler vaguement un autre endroit.  
Ses membres étaient gelés, il était incapable de faire le moindre geste et son cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner correctement. Il se souvint enfin de ce qui s'était passait. Les détraqueurs...un cri...et ce froids...cette peur qui l'avait soudain envahit. Mais pourquoi était il là ? Les créatures l'avaient capturées ? Ou étais ce une des cellules du lord ?

-Il y a quelqu'un... ?arriva à formuler Harry.

-HEEEEEE s'il vous p...mais il ne résista pas plus longtemps au froids qui avait déjà bleuit ses membres endoloris.

-OU EST IL ? hurla le lord dans la salle de réunion où plusieurs mangemorts le regardaient inquiets.

-JE contrôle cette planète ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore retrouvé ce gosse c'est trop compliqué pour vous ? Vous êtes incapables de fouiller tous les repères des détraqueurs en deux jours ? HEIN ?

-Je suis navré mon seigneur mais les détraqueurs ne nous laissent pas accéder à leur habitat...Il faudrait savoir pourquoi ils ont enlevé Po...

-POURQUOI ? continua d'hurler le lord en se rapprochant dangereusement du mangemort porte parole.

-Mais si je le savais pauvre crétin je serais aller moi-même récupérer ce gosse pour négocier et les exterminer ensuite!

-Je peux peut être répondre à vos questions monseigneur...intervint une voix rauque.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de surgir de la pénombre d'un coin de la pièce. C'était un vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui aurait très bien pus jouer le rôle de merlin dans un film de notre époque.

-Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous permet pas de pénétrer ici sans permission ! s'énerva le lord en sortant sa baguette.

-Je suis désolé sire ! Mais permettez moi au moins de vous parler.

-Vas y dépêche toi !

-Merci. Comme je le disais j'ai des réponses à vous apportez regardez ceci. Répliqua t-il en faisant apparaître un vieux livre moisi qu'il donna au lord. Celui-ci daigna y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Lisez le...conclu le vieillard avant de redis paraître dans une fumée noire.

-...le lord ne remarqua même pas la « fuite » de l'inconnu, ce livre était bien trop intéressant pour qu'il arrête sa lecture...

-...j'ai froids...murmura Potter en sentant une légère chaleur qui lui avait permis de reprendre conscience. Personne ne lui répondit. Il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux et distingua une masse noire collée à lui qui était sûrement la source de la chaleur. Il n'arriva pas à savoir ce que c'était, il ne sentait pas le poids de la masse sur lui, son touché étant encore désactivé par le froids.

-S'il vous plait...marmonna t-il. Mais la masse ne réagissant pas et il préféra attendre que la chaleur lui permette de bouger au lieu d'épuiser ses forces.

-Hummm ce livre est...c'est très bizarre...

-De quoi ça parle ? demanda Lucius qui mangeait tranquillement sont repas et qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire de la disparition de Potter.

-C'est une vieille histoire que je ne connaissais pas. Elle parle d'une prophétie...

-Non sans blague c'est tellement originale les prophéties de nos jours !

-Très drôle Lucius tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de t'empiffrer ?!

-Hummm...Potter poussa un long soupir quand il s'éveilla pour la troisième fois dans le cachot sordide. La masse noire était toujours là et il était enfin maître de ses mouvements.

-Excusez moi ! essaya t-il en repoussant gentiment la masse.

-Ahhhhhhh !

-Cette prophétie parle d'un jeune homme capable de réaliser n'importe lequel des désirs de n'importe quel espèce...

-Comment ça ? interrogea Bella qui était occupée a ranger des livres dans la bibliothèque du camp.

-Eh bien il serait capable de s'unir avec n'importe quel espèce en leur donnant un désir inimaginable.

-Tu me le prêteras ?

-Ne me touchez pas ! ARRETEZ ! Potter essayait désespérément de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise du détraqueur qui l'écrasait de tout son poids.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Lâchez moi !

Mais la créature ne l'écouta pas et rapprocha sa tête moisie de celle du jeune homme. Une longue langue sortie alors de sa « bouche » et vint taquiner celle d'Harry dont l'envie de vomir vint le tenailler. Bizarrement le détraquer arrêta rapidement son acte et s'intéressa plutôt au bas ventre d'Harry. Une main crochue vint arracher sa ceinture et se glissa dans sont pantalon en griffant profondément sa peau au passage.

-NONNNN ARRETEZ CA ! paniqua Potter mais il calma vite sa peur car un autre détraqueur venait de les rejoindre et c'était jeté sur son « collègue ». Une bagarre violente s'engagea entre les créatures qui semblaient se disputer pour Harry.

-C'est originale n'est ce pas ? déclara une voix rauque qui fit sursauter Potter. Un vieillard sortit d'on ne sait où était accroupis à ses côtés et regardait lui aussi le combat.

-D'habitude les mâles se disputent les femelles mais là ils se disputent un autre mâle ! Je trouve ça comique !

-Vous êtes ?

-Et si je t'aidais à sortir d'ici ?

-Vous pouvez ?

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

Le jeune homme regarda un peu déconcerté le vieil homme ne comprenant pas entièrement ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Je t'aide à sortir et tu me promets une nuit avec la personne que je veux !

-Euh une nuit ?

-Oui mais se sera avec un humain pas avec une créature puante et pleine de croûtes ! C'est un bon marché non ? En plus si tu restes ici il n'y en a pas qu'un qui va te passer dessus, tu devrais peser le pour et le contre à mon avis !

Harry avait envie de vomir rien qu'en écoutant ces phrases dîtes avec autant d'insignifiance que s'il était question d'un paquet de viande.

-D'accord...finit-il par murmurer bien trop perturbé et terrorisé pour réfléchir.

-Bonne réponse. Tiens toi à moi ! ordonna le vieux.

Harry ne se le fit pas répété et s'accrocha fermement à l'inconnu. Celui-ci sembla avoir un mouvement d'hésitation en sentant le corps chaud agrippé à lui comme si il était son seul espoir (ce qui n'était pas faut) et il se sentit très important tout à coup. Finalement ils disparurent dans un claquement de doigts...

5-Retour au bercail

-Harry...HARRY !

Une voix criait à l'oreille du jeune homme qui ouvrit doucement les yeux pensant sortir d'un cauchemar terrifiant. Deux yeux rouge le fixaient avec insistance et il comprit tout de suite que c'était le lord qui le secouait légèrement pour le réveiller.

-Humm qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu t'es évanouis...je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie tu es dans un sale état.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'amena sans peine auprès d'un médicomage. Harry fut vite soigné et son « maître » s'attarda sur la griffure qu'il avait au bas ventre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est demanda t-il calmement en caressant d'une main la blessure se retenant d'aller plus loin.

-C'est juste une griffure de détraqueur.

-Comment se fait t-il qu'elle soit à cet endroit ?

-Euh... je ne sait pas je n'était pas conscient lorsqu'on me l'a fait. Mentit t-il sentant la colère du lord qui grandissait.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente ! rouspéta celui-ci en s'approchant brusquement du visage d'Harry, qui pouvait à présent sentir son souffle chaud qui caressait ses joue encore froide.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont allés plus loin ? Ce sale vieillard n'a rien voulu dire !

-NON...qui étais cet homme ?

-Aucune idée...mais il m'a appris beaucoup de chose à ton sujet, des choses très intéressante ! Je crois qu'il devient urgent pour moi de finir ce que nous avions commencé l'autre soir !

-Ah. Pourquoi ?

-Hum je ne crois pas que tu dois être mis au courant.

Pour l'instant tu dois te reposer, j'ai mis plusieurs mangemorts autour de toi pour m'assurer que tu ne redis paraîtra pas, alors tu peux dormir tranquille. Conclut-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à ses occupations. Harry s'endormit immédiatement bien trop fatigué pour méditer sur les paroles du lord.

Trois jours plus tard le jeune homme avait la permission de retourner avec ses camarades, et il reprit les activités habituelles qu'il trouvait fort ennuyeuse. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas daigné venir le voir depuis leur discussion, en revanche ses sbires surveillaient toujours sa « propriété » avec vigilance.

Il fallut encore trois jours pour que le lord convoque enfin Potter. Celui-ci s'y rendit un peu angoissé par ce qui risqué de se passer. Le lord n'avait pas pus l'avoir l'autre jour, il n'allait sûrement rester sur cet échec.

-Entre.

Harry entra calmement dans la chambre qu'il connaissait déjà. Son « maître » était assis sur un grand fauteuil noir, un verre d'alcool à la main et un vieux livre moisis sur les genoux. Il referma le livre et alla le poser sur une table un peu plus loin, il y posa aussi le verre après avoir finit son contenu. Et enfin, s'approcha du jeune homme qui le regardait avec inquiétude et qui restait collé contre la porte.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Ca avait plutôt bien commencé la dernière fois. Non ? Murmura l'homme en obligeant Harry à venir se coller contre lui.

-Vous m'aviez fait très mal la dernière fois ! Ca ne me plait pas !

-Peu m'importe ! Seul MON plaisir compte ! Le tient m'est indifférent !

-LACHEZ MOI ! cria le jeune homme avec colère, mais déjà le lord le bloquait sur le lit et Harry pensa revivre le même cauchemar que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois ci il se débattait dès le début. Cela agaça son « bourreau » qui arriva tant bien que mal à l'immobiliser sous lui. Il l'embrassa avec violence arrachant en même temps les boutons de la chemise d'Harry. Il lâcha enfin la bouche de son amant et descendit doucement en suçant sa peau avec délice. Il prit plaisir à entendre gémir Potter quand il mordit ses tétons, et fut encore plus content quand il n'eut plus besoin de retenir le jeune homme qui avait abandonné son combat.

-Tu as raison bel ange ! De toute façon tu es à moi et c'est ton devoir de faire ce que je veux ! siffla t-il en enlevant sa chemise.

Il caressa langoureusement l'entre jambe de son ange par-dessus son pantalon et réussit enfin à faire gonfler le sexe de son amant. Il enleva alors les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient et Harry gémit de plaisir sans se contrôler quand les deux corps nu furent collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait que te plaire ! déclara le lord en voyant le jeune homme éjaculé avant même qu'il ne l'aie pénétré. Il le laissa un peu se calmer avant de préparer son propre plaisir en introduisant ses dois dans l'anus de Potter. Celui-ci cria de souffrance puis se décontracta permettant ainsi à son « maître » de le pénétrer sans problème. Après quelques derniers cris de souffrance, Harry participa au plaisir du lord qui augmentait son désir à chaque nouveau va et vient qu'il faisait dans le corps de son amant. C'était une sensation étrange que ressentait le seigneur. En fait c'était la première fois qu'il jouissait aussi longtemps dans l'un de ses amants. Le jeune homme semblait rallonger le plaisir et il leur fallut longtemps pour se détacher l'un l'autre à bout de souffle.

-Hummm Potter c'était...exquis... finit par articuler le lord en se collant à nouveau contre le corps légèrement tremblant de son bel ange.

Harry ne répondit rien et préféra s'endormir avant que d'autres envies ne viennent à son « maître ».

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent en même temps et le lord resserra son étreinte pour éviter qu'Harry ne se sauve.

-C'est pas la peine de m'étouffer je m'en irait pas ! essaya de le rassurer Harry pour pouvoir respirer un peu mieux.

-On ne sait jamais avec toi !

-J'ai faim...

-Ah si tu prends une douche avec moi je t'offrirais un bon petit déj !

-C'est du chantage !

-Tu es très perspicace ! se moqua le lord qui finit par se relever doucement. Harry le vit se diriger vers la salle de bain entièrement nu et n'était vraiment pas décidé à le suivre. Il fut très surpris quand les draps sous lesquels il s'était blotti disparurent avec tous ses vêtements de la veille.

-Hé rends moi mes habits !

-...

-T'as entendu ! cria t-il en direction de la salle de bain où on entendait de l'eau qui coulait.

Il se leva à contre cœur, lui aussi entièrement nu, et entra prudemment dans la salle de bain luxueuse. A côté du grand bain, il vit le lord qui faisait couler l'eau chaude sur lui dans la douche qu'il trouvait plutôt étroite pour deux.

-Allé viens ! Au point où tu en es qu'est ce qui te fais peur ? encouragea l'homme un sourire au lèvres.

Résigné le jeune homme rejoignit le lord qui le laissa volontiers rentrer dans la douche se positionnant derrière lui. Il cala la douche de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux aspergé, et se colla à son amant l'enlaçant presque tendrement. Harry fut rassuré par le calme de Voldemort et se laissa caressé sans rechigner s'appuyant contre la poitrine musclé du lord les yeux fermé.

-Tu vas venir t'installer ici.

-Quoi ? se réveilla soudain Potter en se retournant pour fixer les yeux rouge qui le regardaient avec insistance.

-Je veux que tu dormes ici ! Je veux que tu sois à mon entière disposition. Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser cette fois ci sans brusquerie.

-Tu continueras à suivre l'entraînement du camp mais tu vivras dans ma chambre en dehors de ça !

-...

-Humm viens...ordonna t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le coller contre son corps.

-J'aime beaucoup quand nos corps se touchent ! C'est très excitant !

Harry ne répondit pas et profita de ce moment de calme pour reposer son esprit un peu trop tourmenté à son goût.

6-Le plan

Leur douche se finit sans accrochage et Harry eut enfin droit à des habits et à un petit déjeuner plus que délicieux. Le lord quand à lui dus partir assez vite après avoir été appelé « au secours » par un de ses serviteurs qui avait quelques problèmes avec une créature magique qui s'était échappé de son enclos.

-Non mais depuis quand c'est à moi de régler ces petits problèmes ? s'était-il emporté avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre.

-Euh...mais c'est que personne n'a réussis à l'immobiliser ! Je suis désolé maître...

-Peu importe ! Va dire à Lucius que je veux le voir dans mon bureau !

-Oui maître j'y vais...

Pendant ce temps Harry qui était déjà en retard, partis en courant à ses cours du matin. Là il retrouva ses camarades en plein cours de sortilèges.

-POTTER ! hurla leur « professeur », Où étiez vous passez ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

-Pardonnez moi j'ai été retenus par mon « maître » se justifia t-il.

Le mangemort qui s'était avancé brutalement vers le jeune homme, l'air menaçant, s'arrêta brusquement semblant réalisé qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en prendre à cet élève là.

-C'est bon, met toi en place, vite, et pas un mot !  
Harry obéis et regarda les autres exécuter les mouvements du sortilège du jour.

-Hé Harry on a trouvé un moyen pour les filles ! réussis à lui chuchoter Drago pendant que Neville se faisait réprimandé.

-Les filles ?

-Oui on va pouvoir aller les voirs !

Potter réalisa soudain qu'il était, depuis son enlèvement, complètement déconnecté de la réalité scolaire et de ses projets avec les autres « sacrifiés ».

-Mais attends tu m'avais dis qu'elles étaient pas dans le camp ! non ?

-Ouais elles ne sont pas dans « notre » camp mais en faites j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait un deuxième pas très loin !

Une pause leur fut accordée vers 10 heures et il fut vite entouré de la « bande » un peu trop collante à son goût.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Laissez le tranquille il ne veut sûrement pas en parler !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Il a peut- être aimé hé hé ...

-Arrête de déconner !

-Bon on parle de chose plus intéressante ? intervint Drago essayant de les calmer.

-Ouais ça y est Harry on a trouvé un passage pour rejoindre le camp des filles ! Et Drago à tout organisé on peut le faire dans trois jours !

-Je t'expliquerai tout en détail ce soir se sera plus discret !

-Non ça c'est impossible...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant je vais dormir dans la chambre du lord.

-Oh merde...

-Comme tu dis...

-Ben on fait comment alors ? Tu ne pourras jamais venir avec nous...

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de rester dans le dortoir un peu plus longtemps non ?

-Non il ne voudra pas...Mais je peux toujours essayer de m'éclipser pendant qu'il dort ou alors il faut attendre un soir où il me laissera seul, je pense que ça lui arrive de travailler la nuit !

-Ouais mais bon on peut attendre longtemps...

-Bon c'est pas grave faite le dans trois jours comme vous l'avez prévus et j'essaierais de vous rejoindre, mais je garantis rien...

-Ok donc...

-La pause est finie ! Annonça leur « prof » et ils durent retourner travailler.

Midi arriva bien lentement, et c'est plein de tâche d'une potion verdâtre que les élèves mangèrent au réfectoire.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas toxique ce truc. S'inquiéta Ron.

-Au faites c'est vrai que tes parents vont venir te voir le mois prochain ?

-Ouais je suis trop content ils me manquent… confirma tristement le rouquin.

-Comment ça se fait d'habitude les « sacrifiés » n'ont pas le droit de revoir leur proche non ?

-Ben j'ai de la chance c'est tout !

-Non ça ça m'étonnerait se moqua Drago.

-Toi t'es jaloux !

-Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Moi mon père je le vois quand je veux il est mangemort.

-C'est pas juste !

-Bon et si vous arrêtiez vos jérémiades pour que je puisse exposer mon plan à Harry ?

-Mouais vas y.

-Bon dans trois jours donc…on sera samedi !

-Whouaa Drago tu es super doué en maths dis donc.

-Ferme là Ron !

-Ce soir là les mangemorts font toujours une petite fête un peu arrosé, il y a donc une vigilance moins harde ! On va en profiter...

-Où se trouve le passage dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Assez loin du dortoir, c'est là le risque. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard en marchant avec mon père ! C'est une sorte de grille qui mène dehors et...

-Mais comment tu le sais ? T'as fais le chemin ?

-Non j'ai interrogé plusieurs personnes pour le savoir ! J'ai pris des risques remerciez moi !

-Ouais ouais on te remercie continue !

-Bref, dès qu'on aura passé la grille on aura fait le plus dur et on ira voir les filles !

-Euh...Pourquoi on va les voir déjà ?

-Ben pour s'évader avec elle non ?

-Bande d'idiot bien sur qu'il faut s'évader avec elles vous imaginez l'impacte qu'on va avoir sur les médias ! se fâcha Neville.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui dirige les médias !

-Ah bon ? Ben pourquoi on s'évade alors ? Drago ?

-Ah ah ça je vous le direz en temps voulus !

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je vous le dis maintenant vous allez tout faire capoter !

-Ah ben bonjour la confiance !

-Chut voilà le surveillant ! alerta Harry.

La journée se passa « normalement » mais Potter ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Drago mijotait avec son « évasion ». Seulement il ne pus pas l'interroger car dès que les cours furent clos, il dut se rendre dans la chambre du lord. Celui-ci était absent alors Harry en profita pour fouiner un peu dans les tiroirs, ce n'était pas très prudent mais il voulait prendre le risque. Il était entrain de lire quelques papiers sans intérêt qu'il avait trouvé dans une chemise jaune lorsqu'une voix grave le fit sursauter. Il laissa tomber les feuilles et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Bonne fouille ? Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

-Vous...

-Ben oui moi et alors, surpris ? demanda le vieillard qui l'avait sauvé quelques jours plus tôt.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Oh ce soir rien du tout, je suis juste venu voir comment ça se passé entre toi et le lord. Affirma t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

-Très bien merci. Vous pouvez dégager maintenant !

-Oh là là quel caractère ! J'espère au moins que tu te souviens de ce que tu me dois hein ?

-...oui...

-Hum tant mieux parce que je devrais bientôt réussir ma potion !

-Quel rapport ? Quelle potion ?

-Oh oh tu le sauras en temps voulus mon cher !

-Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça aujourd'hui !

-Je sais, je vous aie entendus toi et ta bande de gamin hé hé.

-Comment vous avez fais ?

-Mystère ! En tout cas je te déconseille d'y aller ça va mal finir !

-C'est mes amis et j'irais avec eux si je le peux !

-Comme tu veux ! Oh oh je crois qu'il arrive ! Au revoir !

Et il disparut laissant un peu de fumée blanche derrière lui. Harry se dépêcha de ramasser les feuilles pour les ranger dans la chemise, un nom écrit dessus arrêta pendant une second son geste, puis il eut juste le temps de tout remettre à sa place avant que le lord ne fasse son entrée.

-Harry ! J'ai crus que cette journée ne finirait jamais ! soupira t-il en l'embrassant.

Il s'écarta vite de son amant et alla se cloîtrer dans la salle de bain où il préféra prendre son bain seul.  
Harry un peu surpris de ce bref rapport, l'oublia vite et repris en silence la chemise jaune.

-Marc Dumbledore…murmura t-il en se demandant si ce Marc était celui qu'il avait rencontré à la prison blanche de Londres.

- Que fais-tu ? gronda Voldemort qui apparemment avait changé d'avis.

-Rien maître... mais celui-ci lui arracha violemment les papiers et les enferma soigneusement dans un tiroir après un rapide coup d'œil dessus.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu as la permission de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

-Non maître, je suis désolé...

-...Je suis fatigué ce soir alors évite de me mettre en colère si tu ne veux pas souffrir !

-Oui maître...  
-Viens te laver avec moi...ordonna t-il en rejoignant la salle de bain.

Harry le suivis et enleva docilement ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans la grande baignoire. Le lord fut content de cette soumission et le rapprocha de lui.

-Laves moi.

Harry surpris de cette nouvelle demande s'exécuta un contre cœur en commençant par laver les cheveux du lord...

7-Mal de tête et petites caresses

Harry était entrain de masser le cuir chevelu de son « maître » lorsque trois coups retentirent derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

-C'est pourquoi ? grogna le lord mécontent d'être dérangé dans ce moment exquis.

-Maître j'apporte ce que vous m'aviez demandez !

- Laisse-le sur le lit.

-Bien maître.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et une porte se referma. Le silence revenu, le seigneur reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à cheval sur lui, qui s'appliquait maintenant à laver son torse à la main. Il faisait glisser langoureusement le savon de haut en bas et massait ensuite chaque centimètre de peau.

-Tu es plutôt doué... flatta le lord.

Harry le regarda étonné, inconscient du plaisir qu'il procurait à cet homme. Potter finissa son œuvre et s'arrêta au niveau de la taille.

-Tssst je veux que tu me lave entièrement ! insista le lord devant son hésitation à descendre plus bas. Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

-Je croyais t'avoir prévenus que j'étais fatigué...Harry ! cracha son maître en le foudroyant du regard.

Cette réplique fini par le débloquer et il préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur les parties intimes du lord. Quelques gémissements de plaisir et le durcissement du membre de son seigneur le fit comprendre qu'il faisait bien son massage. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur cette partie et entrepris de finir rapidement les jambes. Voldemort non content de cette rapidité le laissa quand même finir.

-La deuxième partie n'était pas très convaincante...murmura t-il en resserrant son étreinte de sorte que leur deux visages se touchaient presque.

-Il va falloir me rembourser... assura t-il en l'embrassant.

Ses mains commencèrent alors à se balader sur le corps de son amant, et il chercha vite à changer de position pour augmenter le plaisir d'Harry qui n'avait pour l'instant eus aucune réaction de ce côté-là. Il s'activa donc sur le sexe du jeune homme qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à s'exciter même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester neutre.

-Retourne toi bel ange...murmura gentiment le lord.

Potter obéit en tremblant légèrement, il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de moment et ça le stressé plus qu'autre chose. Le lord s'en rendit compte mais n'avait pas pour habitude de se préoccuper de ce genre de « détail », il fit donc une très rapide préparation pour Harry et le pénétra sans prévenir. A son grand étonnement son amant ne cria pas et eus juste un sursaut avant de se calmer. Aussitôt que le maître commença ses allé retour, la même sensation d'intense plaisir le submergea sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se dit pendant quelque seconde que ce qu'il avait lu dans le vieux bouquin devait être vrai et qu'il aurait bien besoin de reparler avec le vieillard qui avait « sauvé « Harry », celui-ci ne remarqua pas le léger ralentissement de son maître et était apparemment en plein extase. Cela suffit à l'homme pour se remettre en action et leurs ébats finirent en essoufflement.

-Laves toi et rejoins moi... ordonna le lord en sortant du bain. Il se sécha en un claquement de doigt et sortit tranquillement à moitié rhabiller laissant Harry qui se remettait à peine de cet instant, il finit cependant par commencer à se laver tout en repensant à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il hésitait encore à l'idée de suivre Drago dans son plan qui lui paraissait un peu bizarre, de plus s'était très risqué pour lui, après tout avant même d'arriver au camp on l'avait prévenu que l'espérance de vie des favoris du lord était peu élevée !

-N'Y PASSE PAS TROIS HEURES ! hurla soudain le lord impatient, en effet Harry c'était un peu assoupis dans ses pensé et dus rapidement finir de se laver. Il se sécha vite avec une serviette et fini par se rendre que ses habits avaient encore disparus. Il eut un grognement avant de se résigner à rejoindre son maître nu. Celui-ci était allongé de tout son long sous les couvertures et attendait un livre à la main qu'Harry se glisse sous les couvertures.

-Tu en as mis du temps...

-Désolé maître… s'excusa le jeune homme en se plaçant rapidement dans le lit pour cacher sa nudité.

-Approche ! ordonna le lord voyant que Potter n'était pas décidé à en prendre l'initiative. Il s'exécuta et se colla tranquillement contre son maître qui satisfait repris sa lecture.

Quand il eus finis Harry dormait déjà profondément rêvant sûrement de sa futur évasion et le lord fût remplis d'un profond sentiment de satisfaction...

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla seul avec un affreux mal de tête qui lui fit perdre un peu l'équilibre quand il se leva pour trouver des vêtements. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et réussi enfin à reprendre de la stabilité. Il s'habilla à la va vite avec des vêtements que le lord avait déposé sur une chaise, et partis en cours.

-Yo alors t'as réfléchis ? demanda Drago qui était entouré des autres.

-Je t'ai dis que je ferais ce que je peux...

-Ok on se rejoint à minuit si t'es pas là on part sans toi !

-Ouais ouais...

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle, cependant Harry recommença à avoir la tête qui tourne juste avant le repas. Le surveillant préféra l'envoyer à l'infirmerie lorsque Drago vint le prévenir soucieux.  
Il y alla seul au risque de s'évanouir et fut surpris de découvrir une jeune fille comme infirmière.

-Bonjour ! J'ai un énorme mal de tête depuis ce matin vous pourriez me donner un médoc ?

-Euh...je vais d'abord vous ausculter si vous voulez bien.

-Bien sur...

La jeune fille l'installa sur un lit et lui fit passer plusieurs tests qui paraissaient aux yeux d'Harry totalement inutile.

-Vous êtes vraiment infirmière ?

-Euh disons étudiante...

-Ah...et vous savez ce que vous faites là ?

-Non...gémis la jeune fille en éclatant soudain en sanglot.

-Oh du calme c'est pas grave je m'en fiche moi faut pas vous mettre dans cette état !

- Excusez-moi...mais...c'est la première fois...qu'on me laisse...toute seule...

-Ouais ouais je comprends mais vous devez quand même connaître un médicament contre le mal de tête non ?

-Oui...

-Ben voilà donnez m'en alors...

-D'accord...je vais le chercher ça va prendre un peu de temps je me rappelle plus du nom...

-Ok c'est pas grave j'attends...

-Merci...

Et elle s'en alla dans une pièce voisine. A peine eut-elle disparus que trois hommes rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Harry assis sur son lit ne s'inquiéta absolument pas de cette intrusion, et pensait déjà à ce que dirait le surveillant s'il restait encore longtemps ici.

-Eh gamin...où est l'infirmière ? L'interpella l'un des trois hommes plutôt baraqué par rapport aux deux petits gros qui le suivaient.

-Elle est partie chercher quelque chose elle va revenir… marmonna le jeune homme fâché d'être traité de gamin mais ne voulant surtout pas s'attirer des ennuis.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-J'suis malade...

-Mais bien sur...

-C'est vrai ! s'indigna Harry.

-Je t'interdis de me répondre avec insolence !

-Mais j'ai pas répondus avec insolence !

- TAIS-TOI !

-...

-Je t'aie déjà vu quelque part non ?

-...

-C'est le dernier favoris du lord non ? fit remarquer l'un des deux gros.

-Vraiment ? Harry Potter ? C'est ça ?

-...

-Ha qu'est ce que le lord te trouve j'en aie vu des biens plus beaux que toi vermine !

-Il prend son pied avec moi. Osa Harry sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles.

-SILENCE ! s'énerva le mangemort déstabilisé devant cette réponse.

Mais Potter en avait marre de cette « discussion » et se leva brusquement pour aller voir ce que faisait la jeune fille. Malheureusement l'homme crus qu'il allait se faire attaquer par ce « gamin » et dégaina rapidement sa baguette et lança un doloris faisant s'écrouler Harry qui sombra dans l'inconscience...

Une fois de plus Harry entendis quelqu'un crier son nom en le secouant, et il reconnut immédiatement le lord, qui avait l'air très en colère. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et eus un sourire en voyant son maître inquiet. Celui-ci lui ne réagissa pas et lui caressa rapidement le visage avant de se retourner brusquement sa baguette à la main. Potter était allongé de tout son long dans le lit de l'infirmerie et la jeune infirmière vint auprès de lui pour lui passer une serviette d'eau froide sur le visage.

-Merci...murmura t-il avant de se reporter sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à ma propriété ? siffla le lord en tournant autour du mangemort qui avait touché Harry, et qui maintenant était à genou tremblant de peur devant la colère de son maître.

-Je croyais...

-Tu croyais mal pauvre idiot, Harry n'a pas de baguette à sa disponibilité, il n'est absolument pas une menace pour un mangemort de ton rang !

-Oui maître...je suis vraiment dé...

Mais son bourreau ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et il fut torturé pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'Harry ne supporte plus ses cris de souffrance et demande au seigneur des ténèbres d'arrêter. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans s'indigner pensant qu'Harry était déjà assez fatigué comme ça. Les trois mangemorts durent partir sans soin et Voldemort voulus rester un peu avec son amant. Il s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés et repris ses caresses sur son visage humide et sur son cou. Le jeune homme apprécia cette attention et ne se priva pas de le montrer par des sourires et en caressant lui-même la main du seigneur. La jeune infirmière s'était mis en retrait et les regardés un peu étonné de cette intimité.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? lui demanda soudain le lord.

-Euh…c'est que...

-J'avais mal à la tête j'ai dus choper un virus c'est rien...affirma Harry rassurant.

Le lord n'était pas convaincu mais fus rassurer en le laissant passer la nuit à l'infirmerie avec une vraie infirmière qui devait revenir le lendemain. Harry fus déçu qu'il parte mais s'endormis rapidement.  
Il passa toute l'après midi à dormir et se réveilla avec un Drago un peu impatient à ses côtés.

-Salut j'ai eus l'autorisation de venir te voir... mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

-Ah c'est sympas...

-En faite je me demandais...

-Si je ne pouvais pas jouer les malades jusqu'à demain soir pour venir avec vous ?

-Ouais t'as tout pigé ! Tu le feras ?

-Ouais mais pour l'instant j'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie.

-Je vois désolé pour toi...

-Humm merci, tu devrais y aller j'suis crevé...

-Ok à demain...

-Hum...

8-Evasion et étrange maladie

Harry toujours autant fatigué n'hésita pas à se recoucher et à dormir jusqu'au matin. Une main froide qui tâtait sa gorge le réveilla et il découvrit une vieille infirmière entrain de l'ausculté lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Restez allongé je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer ce que vous avez ! affirma t-elle le regard insistant.

-Vous souffrez à un endroit en particulier ?

-J'ai encore super mal à la tête et j'ai des douleurs au ventre ! expliqua Harry en prenant conscience de son état qui semblait avoir empiré.

-Humm je vais devoir vous gardez à l'infirmerie jusqu'à que je trouve ce qui ne va pas, en attendant buvez ça ! lui ordonna t-elle en lui tendant une potion. Le jeune homme la bu sans rouspéter et se demanda si il serait en état de rejoindre ses amis pour s'évader le soir.

-Je vais vous prélever un peu de sang pour l'analyser ! Et elle s'en alla chercher le matériel adapté.

Lorsqu'elle revint Voldemort entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea droit vers le lit où Harry était allongé de tout son long apparemment extrêmement fatigué.

-Comment va-t-il ? interrogea le Lord après que l'infirmière l'ait saluée et qu'elle se soit réassise près du malade pour lui prélever du sang. Harry réagit à peine lorsque son « maître » vint lui caresser le visage brulant de fièvre.

-Pas bien ! J'ai l'impression que son état s'aggrave d'heure en heure et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a !

-TROUVEZ ! s'énerva soudain le lord.

-Je fais ce que je peux my Lord je vous assure. La potion que je lui ait donné devrait faire baisser sa fièvre… Et elle les laissa seul après avoir prélevé assez du sang d'Harry qui se sentait encore un peu plus mal. Le lord s'assit alors sur le lit et sa propriété trouva agréable de sentir la main froide du seigneur dessiner les contours de son visage.

-Il faut que tu te remettes vite bel ange. J'espère que ce sera fait quand je reviendrais ! Tu me manques déjà…murmura le lord à son oreille avant de s'en aller dans un mouvement de cape après un dernier léger baisé. Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander où il partait et dus attendre le retour de l'infirmière pour le savoir.

-Oh sûrement en affaire avec un de ses dirigeants politiques ! Il en a nommé un peu partout sur les continents et doit constamment aller les voir pour s'assurer qu'ils ne font rien contre son intérêt. Expliqua t-elle dans un souffle.

-Mais vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de cela ! Il faut vous reposer les résultats d'analyse seront près dans une heure ou deux en espérant que ma stagiaire sache comment procéder ! se moqua t-elle avant d'aider Harry à boire une potion de sommeil. Après quoi le jeune homme s'endormis tranquillement la tête en feu.

-Hé Harry réveille toi ! C'est l'heure faut y aller ! le pressa la voix de Drago qui l'obligeait déjà à se lever.

-Aller dépêche l'infirmière peut rappliquer n'importe quand. La nuit était tombée et l'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité. Apparemment Harry avait dormis longtemps et vu le mal qu'il avait à rester debout, il était loin d'être guéris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? On est pressé c'est pas le moment de roupiller !

-Je suis vraiment malade j'te signale j'ai trop mal à la tête…se plaignit Harry en marmonnant. Cependant il trouva la force de suivre Drago qui le traîna presque sur tout le trajet. Enfin ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades et ils se mirent en route vers ce qu'ils croyaient être leur porte de sortie.

- Ca ne va pas Harry ? s'inquiéta Neville devant la faiblesse du jeune homme.

-Ferme la Neville on va se faire repérer.

Celui-ci ne répliqua pas mais fus déçu de se faire réprimander.  
Après de longues minutes de marche pendant lesquelles ils n'entendirent que les rires des mangemorts qui, apparemment, faisaient bien la fête, ils arrivèrent devant une petite grille à peine visible à travers laquelle on ne voyait que les ténèbres de l'obscurité. Drago sortit alors un couteau qu'il avait volé en cuisine, et crocheta facilement la serrure de la grille. Le passage qui s'offrait à eux était à peine plus haut qu'un petit enfant et ils durent marcher à quatre pattes pour le traverser. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver devant une petite porte que Drago ouvrit à tâtons avant de sortir sur l'herbe humide du soir qui recouvrait le sol de la grande cour dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

-On est où ? demanda Ron un peu inquiet.

-Ben on doit être dans la cours de l'établissement des filles. Annonça Drago peu convaincu.

-Idiot on est dans NOTRE cours ! On a à peine fait dix mètres dans ce conduit on n'a pas pus changer de bâtiment comme ça ! Expliqua Harry dont la fatigue menaçait de l'assommer à chaque seconde.

-Si c'est le cas faut qu'on se dépêche de retourner dans nos dortoirs ! paniqua Neville. Les autres tout aussi inquiets acquiescèrent. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un jet de lumière vint frapper Ron en pleine poitrine, le faisant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-TENTATIVE D'EVASION ! cria la voix d'un mangemort qui se précipitait vers eux suivis de vingt autres qui les encerclèrent sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

-On est dans la merde…marmonna Drago stressé.

Les mangemorts baguettes en main les regardaient un à un semblant attendre quelque chose. Puis l'un de leur supérieur arriva tranquillement et leur ordonna d'amener les jeunes hommes dans une salle.

Le petit groupe de sept se retrouva ainsi totalement pris au piège par les dix mangemorts qui les surveillaient avidement dans la salle vide où ils avaient été emmenés.

-Voyons ce que nous avons là ! dit joyeusement le « chef » en les scrutant du regard.

Il s'attarda sur Harry et celui-ci pus voir une lueur de désir passer dans ses yeux. Devinant ce qui les attendait, le favori du lord se demanda s'il allait en réchapper grâce à son statut.

Soudain un mangemort qui fixait depuis plusieurs secondes avec avidité le corps de Potter s'avança vers lui le regard brulant de désir. Son chef lui ordonna alors de reprendre sa place mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre et s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alors tout se passa très vite, le mangemort attrapa violemment Harry par les épaules et le jeta par terre avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur son ventre. Il commençait déjà à déshabiller le torse du jeune homme lorsqu'un autre mangemort se jeta sur lui comme une bête enragé. Ce fut alors le début d'une bataille sans aucun sens pour les jeunes garçons qui regardaient impuissamment leur ami passer de main en main et de bras en bras sans qu'aucun mangemort ne puisse toucher qu'une partie de son corps tremblant de terreur.  
Ils étaient tous tellement occupés à se battre pour l'obtenir qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et le sort que jeta Voldemort pour libérer sa propriété des bras de ces bêtes. Le sort qui les toucha de plein fouet paru réveiller les serviteurs qui prirent conscience de leur comportement passé.

Leur maître qui à présent serrait étroitement son « ange » tremblant contre lui brûlait d'une colère indescriptible. Il réussit cependant à se calmer en voyant qu'Harry était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et se contenta d'ordonner à quelques mangemorts qui l'avaient accompagnés lors de son bref voyage, d'enfermer les fautifs et de ramener les jeunes dans leur dortoir. Lucius Malefoy ne se fit pas prier pour s'occuper de son fils et de ses amis choqués par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux.

Voldemort pris Harry dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie en espérant que la vieille infirmière avait trouvé ce qu'avait Potter et pourrait enfin le soigner. La vieille femme qui apparemment cherché le jeune homme dans les couloirs les rencontra en chemin et le lord lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a monseigneur ! Les analyses n'ont rien révélé d'anormal !

-Pourtant il est malade ! Il faut trouver ce qu'il a sinon il ne survivra pas longtemps.

L'infirmière fut un peu surprise d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix du lord mais se dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que son « maître » devait encore vouloir s'amuser quelque temps avec Potter et qu'il avait besoin qu'il guérisse pour cela.

-Je vais essayer plusieurs potions qui seront peut-être efficace ! assura t-elle lorsque le seigneur déposa son ange sur son lit de malade.

-Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mes nouveaux prisonniers ! Je reviendrais plus tard…

-Bien monseigneur.

Il s'en alla alors après un dernier regard sur le corps tremblant d'Harry qui n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'infirmière lui donna alors trois potions à la suite et il s'évanouit juste après.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il fixa le plafond blanc, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il était à nouveau chez lui auprès de sa famille, bien au chaud dans son lit.

-Et non Potty…s'exclama avec bonne humeur la voix d'un vieillard. Le Potty en question se releva alors brusquement pour faire face au vieil homme qui l'avait sauvé des détraqeurs et qui, assit dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, le regardé avec un grand sourire. Apparemment c'était juste le matin car les rayons du soleil traversaient à peine les fin rideaux de l'infirmerie.

9-Le mystérieux Marc

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'inquiéta Harry l'esprit toujours embrumé par sa souffrance.

-Je viens réclamer mon du !

-...

-J'ai réussis ma potion alors maintenant j'ai besoin de toi !

-C'est pas le moment !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi t'on t-ils fourré à l'infirmerie ?

Le vieillard ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la mine fatiguée d'Harry qui luttait contre l'inconscience. Cependant le jeune homme jugea préférable de ne pas indiquer son état de faiblesse au vieillard.

-Rien juste un peu de fièvre…

-Parfait ! Alors on y va ! s'exclama joyeusement son ex « sauveur » en braquant sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

-C'est juste au cas où. Précisa t-il en souriant.

Sa victime n'eut pas vraiment le choix et  
Harry du faire un effort surhumain pour se lever et tenir sur ses jambes, puis le vieillard l'attrapa fermement et ils transplanèrent enfin.

Potter se retint de justesse au bras de son « kidnappeur » lorsque ses pieds touchèrent un sol moelleux. Il regarda en détail la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterris. Elle était très simple avec juste un grand lit au milieu, deux ou trois plantes ici et là et un parterre recouvert d'une moquette rouge.

-Je vais le chercher ! Fais comme chez toi ! annonça le vieillard en quittant la pièce.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici et si il n'aurait pas plutôt du parler de son marché au lord. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et finit par conclure que c'était un peu trop tard pour y penser et que de toute façon il n'était pas en état de lutter contre qui que se soit. Il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, prit soudain d'un violent mal de ventre. Quelques gémissements de douleurs sortirent de sa gorge mais il se releva aussitôt, quand le vieillard revint accompagné d'un autre homme.  
Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'année et avait des cheveux foncés et un nez un peu crochu. Il n'était pas très beau mais Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber pire.

-Voilà ! Dis joyeusement le vieillard, Marc je te présente Harry Potter !

-Marc ? s'étonna Harry un peu surpris.

-Oui c'est mon cousin ! Marc Dumbledore.

-Cousin ? Pourquoi voulez vous que je couche avec lui ?

-Oh je l'aurais bien fait mais je suis bien trop vieux !  
Et puis c'est Marc qui m'a permis de réaliser la potion !

-Ah oui ? Et elle sert à quoi cette potion ?

-Ca tu ne dois pas le savoir !

-On s'est déjà rencontré. Annonça Marc.

-Je ne crois pas non…

-Si tu étais à la prison blanche de Londres non ? Et dire que tu étais sous mes yeux…

-Mais non j'ai fait exprès de laisser le lord l'acheter !

Comme ça quand l'enfant naîtra…mais le vieillard s'arrêta brusquement se rappelant la présence de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passera ? Pourquoi un enfant ? questionna Harry perdu dans toutes ces nouvelles informations.

-Ca non plus tu ne dois pas le savoir ton rôle est juste de porter l'enfant de Marc et de faire croire au lord que c'est le sien !

-Je refuse si vous ne m'expliquez pas votre but !

-Tu n'as pas le choix et j'ai les moyens de te faire obéir ! s'énerva soudain le vieillard en faisant apparaître une boule de cristal. Il la tendit au jeune homme, qui la prit avec hésitation avant de regarder dedans. Il vit tout d'abord une forme indistincte puis le visage de sa mère apparue clairement. Elle était assise dans une belle chambre toute éclairée, mais un regard triste figeait son visage.

-J'ai pris soin de l'enfermer ! J'espère que tu tiens encore à ta mère et que tu vas m'obéir ! menaça le vieillard.

Harry laissa tomber la boule de cristal qui se fracassa sur le sol mais n'eut pas la force de se mettre en colère.

-Vous me le paierais cher !

-En attendant je garde ta mère en otage jusqu'à ce que tu ais accompli ta tâche. Maintenant je te laisse avec Marc et tu vas être bien gentil avec lui ok ?

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur et le regarda partir dans un mouvement de cape.

-Désolé c'est un peu dur mais on est obligé. S'excusa calmement son nouveau tortionnaire.

-Mais bien sur, c'est pour la bonne cause c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi vous avez vieilli ?

-Je devez être un enfant pour que le lord m'achète ! J'ai trompé les sens de son serpent qui m'a choisit inconsciemment. J'avais besoin de renseignement pour la potion… Et en suite je me suis échappé par un passage qui mène au bâtiment des filles « sacrifiées ».

-Hein ? Il y avait une grille au début du passage ?

-Oui, comment tu sais ça ?

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'on est tombé dans notre cour, c'est ton cousin qui nous a empêchés de nous enfuir !

-Ah tu parles de votre fiasco ! En effet il ne pouvait  
pas te permettre de t'enfuir, il n'avait aucun moyen de te retrouver après. Et si le lord t'avait rattrapé et tué nos espoirs se seraient effondrés…

-Le lord ne m'aurait pas tué…

-Vraiment ? Peut-être il à l'air de bien s'amuser avec toi. D'ailleurs c'est à mon tour, on a assez perdu de temps. Il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie dans moins d'une heure alors je vais t'épargner les préliminaires, ce qui ne doit pas te déranger, je pense…

Il avait dit cela en obligeant doucement Harry à s'allonger sur le lit. Il se positionna sur lui et l'embrassa doucement pour le mettre en confiance. Celui-ci se laissa faire, il était très fatigué et avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passer. Alors il ne dit rien quand l'homme lui ôta ses vêtements et fit de même avec les siens. Il commença alors par quelques caresses furtives sur le beau corps qui s'offrait à lui et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire il ne pus s'empêcher de prendre son temps. Après tout c'était pas tout les jours qu'il avait le favori du lord à sa merci, et il s'étonna des réactions positives qu'avait le jeune homme sous ses caresses qui devenaient plus exigeantes.

-Tu es magnifique…le lord à beaucoup de chance…

-Humm…

-Mais quand il sera mort peut être pourrais-je t'avoir pour moi, qui sais…

-Quoi ? Harry sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits mais son amant le calma aussitôt en l'immobilisant sous lui. Il embrassa alors le torse du jeune homme en ignorant ses questions.

-Comment ça le lord va mourir ? Quand ?

Une main gentille vint caresser son sexe le faisant taire. Continuant à embrasser le beau corps tout en descendant vers son bas ventre, Marc entreprit une malaxation du pénis de son amant. Il espérait l'exciter assez vite mais mit plusieurs minutes à faire durcir le plaisir d'Harry.

-Tu es un peu lent…ne put-il s'empêcher de critiquer.

-C'est vous qui êtes nul ! Avec le lord c'est beaucoup mieux…

-Ah oui ? Tu vas voir… L'homme énervé quitta alors ses explorations et se positionna rapidement avant de pénétrer brutalement dans l'intimité de Potter.

-Aie … Harry se retint de crier et essaya de s'habituer à la nouvelle présence.

Marc, lui, semblait déjà être au bord de l'orgasme et enchaînait rapidement ses va et viens sans se soucier de son partenaire dont la tête menaçait d'exploser. Enfin l'homme se libéra sans gène dans le beau corps et se retira épuisé. Harry s'évanouit alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient…

-J'ai été si bon que ça ? questionna Marc qui s'était rhabillé et qui observait Potter à moitié sonné.

-La potion que je viens de te donner devrait te redonner des force, le rassura le vieillard qui était au chevet du jeune.

Harry remarqua presque immédiatement qu'il était toujours dans la salle où il venait de coucher avec Marc et fut content d'être habillé lui aussi.

-Pas du tout j'ai eu aucun plaisir ! répondit-il à son bourreau.

-Tu n'oses pas l'avouer c'est tout ! se vexa Marc en sortant prestement de la chambre.

-Il aurait pu dire au revoir. Se moqua le vieillard qui souriait gentiment à sa victime.

-Vous me ramenez maintenant que j'ai payé ma dette !

-Oui…ton état m'inquiète un peu tu es sur que c'est juste un peu de fièvre ? se méfia le plus âgé.

-Mais oui…allez faut que je rentre !

-Bien ! Mais d'abord la potion !

-Je viens de la prendre…

-Mais non pas celle là bon sang !

-Je ne la prends pas si je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

-Oh si tu vas la prendre ! Et en un éclair il immobilisa Harry (sans grande peine) et l'obligea à avaler la potion en lui bouchant le nez. Le plus jeune l'avala difficilement mais n'essaya pas de la recracher.

-Bien je te ramène et bien sur pas un mot à tonton voldy ! Sinon adieu maman ok ?

-Enflure…Mais Harry se laissa transplané et le vieillard le laissa seul sur son lit d'infirmerie alors que le soleil brillait de mille feu au dehors…

10-Nous serons donc trois

-Bonjour Harry ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Vous vous sentez encore mal ? demanda la vieille infirmière.

Harry était resté couché contemplant les rayons du soleil qui venait réchauffer son visage. La fièvre semblait avoir disparut en même temps que la peur qu'il avait ressentit en étant enlevé par Dumbledore, mais à présent un froid qu'il n'expliquait pas, parcourait tout son corps.

-J'ai froid…

-Oh je vais vous donner une potion pour arranger ça…une seconde…

Elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées dans la salle de stockage des médicaments et revint rapidement auprès du malade. Elle était entrain de l'aider à boire la potion lorsque le lord vint les rejoindre une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Celle-ci se calma cependant, quand vint s'asseoir auprès de sa propriété. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le front d'une main assuré.

-Sa fièvre a baissé, mais il est gelé…

-Oui…je devrais avoir de nouveaux résultats d'analyse maintenant ! Je vais aller voir.

La vieille s'empressa de partir à la recherche des résultats laissant derrière elle un Harry très gêné à la pensé de la nuit passée face à un Voldemort surpris de l'attitude de son amant. En effet le jeune Homme fuyait son regard depuis qu'il était arrivé et il pouvait sentir son corps trembler très légèrement sous sa main caressante.

-Il y a un problème Harry ? Tu as peur que je te punisse pour ce que tu as fait peut-être ? Ou tu t'inquiète pour tes soi-disant amis ? Si c'est le cas tu as bien tort…

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne les avez pas punis ?

Voldemort émis un petit rire moqueur avant de répondre.

-Bien sur que si je les ai punis ! Ces sales petits morveux ont essayé de briser leur contrat d'esclave en s'échappant !

-Je n'ai signé aucun contrat moi…se permit de répondre Harry légèrement en colère.

Le Lord éclata à nouveau de rire devant la naïveté de son favoris. Il était cependant ravi qu'il réagisse dans son état, cela prouvait qu'il était sur la voix de la guérison.

-Bien sur que non tu n'as rien signé…mais tes parents eux l'ont fait lorsque qu'ils ont accepté de se soumettre à moi et donc de me livrer au moins un enfant pour mon royaume !

Harry ne préféra pas réagir devant cette explication de peur d'énerver son maître, il ne supporterait pas de devoir l'affronter dans son état.

-Enfin bref, ces petits morveux ont essayé de tout te mettre sur le dos pour alléger leur punition ! Mais comme je peux lire dans leur esprit c'était peine perdu pour eux.

Harry avait du mal à croire en cette révélation, et en même temps il se disait que la solidarité dans ce lieu ne devait pas être aussi réelle qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Et moi ? s'inquiéta légèrement Harry qui ne se sentait pas la force de subir une nouvelle torture avant bien longtemps.

-Toi ? Tu trouveras bien le moyen de te faire pardonner… explicita le lord d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas et à sa grande surprise, il était même plutôt soulagé par cette nouvelle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir, la vieille infirmière réapparut dans la pièce un regard triomphant sur le visage.

-Je crois avoir trouvé la cause du problème…annonça t-elle d'une voix faussement mystérieuse.

-Eh bien ! s'impatienta le Lord agacé.

La femme se contenta de lui donner les résultats que le Lord lut sérieusement. Il finit par regarder l'infirmière d'un air interrogateur tout en restant très calme. Celle-ci approuva de la tête confirmant l'information que venait d'acquérir son seigneur.

-Alors j'ai quoi ? s'impatienta à son tour le jeune homme agacé par leur discussion muette à laquelle il ne comprenait rien.

-Eh bien…commença l'infirmière, mais le Lord lui coupa la parole.

-Tu es seulement enceint. Lança celui-ci comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Ah ? essaya de s'étonner Harry. Il était le seul des trois à savoir que c'était tout à fait normal puisque Dumbledore venait justement de l'enlever pour l'engrosser. Il était cependant étonné que l'on puisse savoir aussi vite que l'on est enceint et se dit qu'il devait avoir un autre « problème » pour avoir été malade avant de tomber enceint.

Voldemort trouva la réaction de son favori très peu significatif, il se demanda pourquoi il ne réagissait pas plus excessivement à la nouvelle.

-Tu n'as pas l'air choqué par cette nouvelle…je ne t'avais pourtant pas prévenu que tu pouvais tomber enceint si tu le voulais.

-Si je le voulais ? Je n'ai pas choisis ça ! s'indigna Potter se souvenant de la nuit passée.

Le Lord s'amusa de cette réaction.

-Bien sur que si, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans le livre qui parle de toi !

-Quel livre ?

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, mais le vieillard qui t'avais sauvé m'a donné un livre avant que tu ne sois libéré des détraqueurs. Ce livre dit clairement : « …un enfant il aura, si son désir se sera… » En gros il fallait que tu désire avoir un enfant avec moi pour tomber enceint. L'assura le Lord.  
Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir souhaité une telle chose et se demandait si son maître avait seulement pensé que cet enfant ne serait peut-être pas de lui.

-Franchement je ne pensais pas que tu serais tombé amoureux de moi aussi rapidement, mais je suis satisfait que se soit fait, je n'ai plus à m'inquiété pour ton premier enfant.

-Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? s'étonna Harry.

-Parce que ton premier enfant aurait pu constituer une réelle menace pour moi s'il n'avait pas été le mien. Mais maintenant ça ira. De combien de mois est-il enceint ?

-Trois mois environ. Affirma l'infirmière.

Harry sursauta devant cette révélation, c'était impossible qu'il soit enceint de trois mois alors qu'il venait juste de coucher avec Marc. Le Lord avait-il alors raison ? Etait-il tombé amoureux de lui pour être maintenant enceint ?

Voldemort remarqua l'étonnement, l'inquiétude et un regard perdus chez son favori. Il pensa qu'il venait seulement de réaliser sa situation physique.

-Ca ne se verra pas…dit-il soudainement. Harry l'interrogea du regard.

-Personne ne verra que tu es enceint, la magie va le cacher, tu ne verras pas ton ventre grossir, c'est un cas très particulier.

-Ah…tant mieux… osa lâcher Potter à son maître qui ne s'en indigna pas.

-Je veux que vous gardiez le secret, c'est vous qui vous occuperez de sa grossesse. Lança t-il avant de prendre rapidement Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci surpris se laissa faire et fut un peu rassuré par les bras protecteurs du Lord. En effet sa nouvelle position entraina de nombreuse question dans son esprit. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant avec ce bébé ? Le lord allait-il l'accepter comme son propre enfant ou allait-il s'en débarrasser ? Et si s'était de lui-même qu'il se débarrassait et qu'il mourrait sans pouvoir voir grandir son enfant ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de soin particulier pour l'instant ?

-Non mais il faudrait lui donner ceci matin et soir pour lui éviter les contradictions de la grossesse. Bien sur je ne peux pas supprimer celle-ci et il risque d'être souvent malade. Il devra venir me voir deux fois par semaine je pense…

L'infirmière donna une grande bouteille d'une potion verdâtre au Lord qui acquiesça devant ses recommandations. Puis il la laissa emportant son précieux trésor.

Voldemort ramena sa propriété dans sa chambre et le plongea rapidement dans un bain chaud préparé à l'avance. Harry ne réagissa même pas quand il se sentit déshabillé et lorsque son maître commença tranquillement à le laver en passant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Une fois le bain finit le Lord le coucha nu dans le lit et lui fit boire la potion de la vieille femme. C'était encore le matin et le seigneur dû laisser se reposer seul, à contre cœur, sa propriété qui se rendormais déjà sous les caresses envahissante du Lord. Celui-ci reparti alors à ses affaires.

Plus tard Harry se réveilla avec une douce caresse sur le front. Il fut étonné de découvrir Marc assis près de lui sur le lit, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Bonjour, tu vas mieux ?

-…

-Mon cousin m'a dit de venir voir si ça allait. Après tout tu portes quand même mon enfant maintenant ! Tu es un peu comme ma femme. Dit-il sérieusement.

Harry se répugna de ce titre mais se dit que de toute façon il était vengé puisque l'enfant qu'il portait était celui du Lord.

-Je ne serais jamais votre compagnon !

-On verra…tu me conviendrais parfaitement. Affirma Marc en commença à étendre ses caresses au cou du jeune homme. Harry réagit brusquement à ces nouvelles caresses en repoussant son bourreau. Celui-ci s'en indigna un peu.

-Ton maître chéri t'as dit que tu pouvais exciter n'importe quelle espèce ? C'est pour cela que les détraqueurs t'ont enlevés ! Tu te rends compte de ta valeur ?

-Non et je m'en fou totalement ! s'énerva Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité derrière les draps blanc.

-Va t'en, laisse moi tranquille je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour que mon bébé se développe !

Marc ricana devant cette réplique puis disparut brusquement. Le Lord venait de rentrer en trombe dans sa chambre mais n'avait pas eut le temps d'apercevoir Marc.

-A qui parlais-tu ? demanda t-il furieusement en fusillant Harry du regard.

-A personne, je me parlais à moi-même. Mentit t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le Lord le regarda un peu étonné se demandant s'il pouvait le croire et s'il devait s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale après toutes ces épreuves. Il finit par décider de le croire pour le moment mais pensait qu'il aurait tout le temps de trouver une raison de fouiller dans son esprit plus tard. Il se calma et se rapprocha lentement de son favori qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, semblait un peu emmêlé dans les draps. Il se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit en remettant les draps à leur place. Il fut content quand Harry vint de lui-même se lover dans ses bras et il aima le contact enfin retrouvé de leur deux corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder ses mains sur le jeune homme et sentit le désir l'envahir. Il commença à lécher le cou de son favori essayant d'éveiller chez lui aussi du désir. Mais ce fut en vain et il fut de plus surpris de l'entendre marmonner :  
-On pourrait éviter ça ce soir maître ? Je n'ai pas la force pour ce soir…  
Harry savait qu'il en demandait trop à son maître, dont il sentait déjà l'érection sur ses cuisses, et que ce n'était pas à lui de décider le programme de l'après midi. Pourtant le lord n'alla pas plus loin que ses caresses ce soir là et se contenta de ce plaisir avant de s'endormir avec son trésor.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut doucement réveillé par l'odeur d'un bon petit déjeuné que le Lord avait déposé à ses côté avant de partir travailler. Une petite carte déposée à côté d'un chocolat chaud, était écrite de sa main :  
« Va en cours si tu te sens mieux. Ne dis à personne que tu es enceint. V. »

Harry trouva ce mot un peu bref mais le petit déjeuné le consola de l'absence du Lord.

« Consoler ? » pensa Harry un peu étonné. Depuis quand l'absence de son maître le chagrinait ? Mais il ne préféra pas se torturer les méninges et mangea tranquillement avant de s'habiller à la va vite pour ne pas être en retard à son premier.  
Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille quand il rejoignit son groupe de travail habituel. En effet il craignait, tout d'abord, les retrouvailles avec ses soi-disant amis, puis l'attitude des autres élèves après sa tentative d'évasion.  
A son grand soulagement personne ne l'aborda et personne ne lui parla lorsqu'il se mit dans les rangs. Les « élèves » le regardèrent à peine, un regard vide dans les yeux. Potter se demanda si l'éducation de cette école de « sacrifiés » ne commençait pas à porter ses fruits. Harry n'écouta presque pas les recommandations de leur prof sur l'exercice qu'ils devaient effectuer, il était bien trop occupé à chercher ses « amis » des yeux. Mais il ne les trouva pas, et pensa qu'ils devaient encore être enfermés dans les cachots.

Il ne réussit pas très bien son exercice, mais à son grand étonnement son prof ne le critiqua pas une seule fois. Voldemort devait avoir donné de nouveaux ordres pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé, pensa Potter.  
La pause déjeunée arriva lentement mais alors qu'il était enfin posé sur une chaise devant son déjeuné, cinq de ses anciens compagnons entrèrent dans le self. Ils avaient mauvaise mine et ne repérèrent pas tout de suite Harry. Ils vinrent s'asseoir en sa compagnie avec leur plateau repas. Le jeune homme fut gêné de leur présence et ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur lancer un « sale traître » à la figure et les laisser en plan avant de leur avoir donné une chance de s'expliquer.

-Ca va ? commença Drago la voix un peu éteinte.

-Je n'ai pas été torturé.

-On sait…tant mieux pour toi…

-Vous avez essayé de tous me mettre sur le dos d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Oui…on savait que tu risquais moins que nous.

-Comment ça ? Si ça avait été moi le responsable de cette évasion, le Lord m'aurait mis en pièce !

- Faux, je ne sais pas si t'en es conscient mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais été aussi proche d'un de ses favoris. Il t'adore d'après mon père, c'est lui qui m'a dit de faire ça. Je suis désolé…

-T'as pas remarqué l'absence de Ron ? lança soudain Neville d'une vois triste et un peu accusateur.

-Ron ? Où est-il ? Potter avait remarqué son absence mais ne pensait pas que c'était important.

-Tu sais il avait obtenu la permission de voir ses parents.

-Oui.

-Eh bien cette permission c'était parce qu'il doit participer à un nouveau projet de recherche. On ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est mais ça doit pas être drôle pour qu'ils le laisse voir ses parents avant d'y aller. Le père de Drago nous a dit que ses parents avaient été payés en échange de la participation de leur fils à ce projet. Ils font pression sur les familles pauvres pour obtenir des cobailles.

-De toute façon il serait devenu esclave agricole, il n'aurait pas été capable d'autre chose. Maugréa Drago l'air fatigué.

-T'es dégelasse de dire ça Drago alors que c'était ton amis aussi.

-J'suis pas amis avec les cobailles moi !

-Ferme là ils vont en faire de la chaire à pâté là bas ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour lui !  
Quelques élèves se retournèrent en entendant cette dispute qui commençait à devenir bruillante. Les profs lancèrent un avertissement aux fautifs et ceux-ci se calmèrent un peu. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry put reprendre la conversation.

-Je pensais que à partir du moment où les enfants étaient sacrifiés, les parents n'avaient plus besoin de décider quoi que se soit à leur sujet ! s'étonna t-il.

-Si il y a des exceptions mais c'est rare.

Un silence se fit et Harry repensa brusquement à sa mère retenue prisonnière par Dumbledore. Il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait bien et qu'il ne serait pas responsable de sa mort s'il faisait une gaffe.  
Le silence qui les avait gagnés se propagea soudain dans toute la salle. Voldemort venait d'entrer. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers sa propriété et s'étonna de sa compagnie à laquelle il lança un sombre regard.

-Viens. Ordonna t-il seulement à Harry qui s'exécuta rapidement.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir du self que Harry questionné déjà son maître sur le lieu où ils allaient.

-Dans mon bureau…il faut qu'on parle.

-A propos de quoi ? s'étonna encore plus le jeune homme pas très rassuré.

-A propos de notre enfant, de son avenir et de ce que tu as fait la nuit avant que tu ne sortes de l'infirmerie !

Le regard d'Harry devint alors livide…

11-C'est beau l'amour ?

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps avant d'arriver au bureau du Lord. Harry n'était jamais venu dans ce lieu et ne s'étonna pas de le découvrir rempli de livre bien ordonnés sur leurs étagères. Il prit le temps de se demander si son maître les avait tous lus, avant de recentrer son attention sur sa situation.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur une grande chaise en bois que le lord lui avait désigné, et attendit que celui-ci s'installe dans son grand fauteuil derrière son bureau. Harry le regarda fouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs et ne fut pas vraiment étonné quand il en sortit une chemise jaune remplie de papiers.

-Tu te souviens de ça n'est-ce pas ? maugréa le lord en jetant la chemise devant son favori.

Harry la prit doucement dans ses mains et l'ouvrit pour vérifier son contenu. Il pensait quand faisant des gestes calmes il calmerait un peu la colère qui grondait à l'intérieur de son maître.

La chemise jaune était bien la même que celle qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa fouille dans la chambre du lord.

-Oui… finit-il par répondre en ouvrant à peine la bouche.

-OU EST-IL ? hurla soudain le lord emporté par sa colère et son impatience.

-Je ne sais pas. Dis calmement Harry qui essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer sa peur à cet instant.

Voldemort n'apprécia guère la réponse. Il se leva, s'approcha rapidement de Harry, qui à cet instant hésita à tenter de s'enfuir, le fit glisser lui et sa chaise en face de lui. Il se retint alors aux accoudoirs pour se pencher vers Potter de sorte que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry ne put se retenir de trembler, il voyait à présent toute la fureur du Lord, dans ses yeux rouge qui semblaient baignés de flammes.

-Qu'as-tu fais la nuit d'avant ta sortie de l'infirmerie ? interrogea t-il en essayant cette fois de ne pas hurler.

-Rien.

Harry savait que cette réponse allait beaucoup lui coûter mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait protéger sa mère. Et puis après tout il préférait largement que le lord ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé.  
Mais le lord n'éclata pas tout de suite, il semblait vouloir passer par la manière « douce ». Il se pencha encore plus et parla calmement à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Tu sais Harry, le bébé que tu portes c'est le mien…

-Je sais maître…

-Tu ne voudrais pas que se soit le tien aussi ?

Les tremblements d'Harry redoublèrent à ces mots. Cette fois le lord ne pouvait pas les ignorer, il se releva brusquement attrapa Potter et le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Des larmes s'échappaient silencieusement des yeux du jeune homme dont le cœur battait à se rompre.  
Il fut posé sur le lit et il sentit son maître s'allonger à ses côtés tout en le reprenant dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Calme-toi…si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, je te laisserais t'occuper de ce bébé. De toute façon ce ne sera pas mon fils officiellement puisque tu es mon favori alors faudra bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, autant que se soit sa mère non ?  
Harry se calma un peu à ces paroles mais fut un peu triste d'apprendre que son enfant ne sera considéré que comme un « batard » aux yeux des autres. Une question totalement hors sujet lui vint alors à l'esprit. Ilse releva alors brutalement et fixa le lord droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as déjà des enfants ?

Voldemort fut d'abord surpris de la question, puis il éclata soudain de rire.  
Le jeune homme s'offusqua un peu de sa réaction mais fut tout de même content de l'avoir calmé.

-Peut-être…qui sait ? taquina le lord un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Ca ne m'amuse pas moi ! s'indigna Harry à présent en colère.

Son maître fut surpris de cette réaction et l'obligea à se rallonger dans ses bras.

-J'ai deux enfants…que j'ai eus avec ma femme officielle ! Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions. Je sais que tu n'as pas passé la nuit à l'infirmerie puisque l'un de mes mangemorts était chargé de venir prendre de tes nouvelles pendant cette nuit là. Or il n'était pas venu me faire son rapport parce que tu n'y étais pas ! Il a cru que tu étais retourné dans ma chambre et n'a pas jugé nécessaire de venir m'en informer. Je me suis seulement rappelé de lui il y a une heure. Alors maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Marc dumbledore s'est échappé il y a quelque temps. Or il se trouve que ce gamin n'était pas assez intelligent pour faire ça d'après ses formateurs !

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Ha, ne fait pas semblant de ne rien savoir je suis sur que tu sais beaucoup plus de chose sur ce marc que moi ! Je sais que c'est le cousin d'Albus Dumbledore le vieillard qui t'as sauvé et qui m'a donné le livre sur toi ! J'ai réussi à trouver son identité grâce aux nombreuses relations que j'ai dans les villes « noire ».

-Qu'est ce que c'est ces villes ? demanda curieusement Harry.

-Tes parents ne t'en ont jamais parlé ? Ce sont des villes souterraines où se cachent tout les « hors la loi » et les vermines que personne ne veut voir à la surface du globe. Par exemple, les familles qui refusent de me donner un enfant en sacrifice se réfugient là-bas ! Mais comme j'ai beaucoup de connaissances dans ces endroits, en général je les retrouve vite… J'ai réussi à me renseigner un peu sur cet Albus et il semblerait qu'il fasse partie d'un petit groupe de résistance qui souhaite ma perte. Mais comme ils n'ont aucun moyen d'agir, il est rare qu'ils me posent problème. Cependant je ne peux pas tous les surveiller et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils t'utilisent pour m'atteindre. Ca m'ennuierais de devoir te tuer aussi tôt…  
Harry eu du mal à digérer cette dernière phrase mais préféra ne pas réagir, alors le lord reprit.

-Donc comme tu l'as surement compris j'ai pensé qu'il y avait un lien entre toi, Albus, Marc et ta disparition nocturne ! Alors j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir les informations que tu détiens.

-Pourquoi ne pas lire dans mes souvenirs ? Ce serait plus rapide… essaya de proposer le jeune homme ne se sentant pas la force de raconter ce qu'il savait. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction du lord quand il saurait qu'il avait couché avec Marc.

-Si j'avais pu ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait ! Mais il semblerait que ton esprit soit fermé pour cette partie de tes souvenirs ! J'ai déjà essayé d'y accéder pendant que tu dormais mais ça a été en vain ! Alors je veux que tu me raconte.

Le lord ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il demandait à son favori et celui-ci ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il risquer la vie de sa mère pour se protéger lui et son bébé ? Dumbledore pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il disait pendant qu'il était avec le lord ? Mais surtout pouvait-il faire confiance en son maître, n'allait-il pas le tuer quand il saurait que Marc avait partagé sa couche ?  
Voldemort sentait son favori trembler dans ses bras, et il comprit que le garçon savait vraiment des choses importantes. Cependant il brûlait d'impatience d'être mis au courant.

-Je te promets que je ne t'en voudrais pas quoique tu m'aie caché… murmura t –il gentiment à son oreille. Il resserra alors son étreinte sur le jeune homme en signe de protection et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'encourager à avoir confiance en lui.

Ces gestes firent leur effet sur le jeune homme qui s'était décidé à parler.

-Albus…il a pris ma mère en otage…j'ai pas eus le choix…commença t-il par expliquer pour sa défense. Le lord ne dit rien en retour. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les « sacrifiés » qui éprouvaient toujours de l'amour envers leurs parents. En revanche ses derniers mots l'inquiétaient bien plus. Qu'avait-il du faire ?  
Harry voyant que le lord se fichait pas mal de sa mère, exposa dans un souffle tout ce qu'il savait sur les projets des Dumbledore et le rôle qu'il tenait dans leur projet. Il garda pour la fin le fait qu'il avait été contraint de coucher avec Marc et finit en implorant le pardon de son maître.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, un lourd silence se fit dans la pièce. Harry ne put comprendre que le Lord était en colère que parce que celui-ci avait énormément resserré son étreinte sur lui et qu'il menaçait à présent de l'étouffer. Harry gémit sous la douleur mais n'osa pas se plaindre de peur d'empirer sa situation.

Et puis, tout à coup la colère du lord éclata. Harry se sentit brusquement projeté dans les airs et vint s'écraser contre un mur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Des gémissements de douleurs sortaient régulièrement de sa gorge lorsque le lord lui envoya un puissant doloris qui le fit se tordre de douleur. Le jeune homme essaya d'obtenir le pardon de son maître, de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais ce fut en vain. Soudain, alors que Harry pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre fin à la fureur de son maître, quelqu'un frappa bruyamment à la porte…

Ce bruit sembla faire reprendre ses esprits au lord et celui-ci ordonna à la personne, qui venait surement de sauver la vie à son favori, de s'identifier. Un vieux mangemort appelé Madchup dit alors que le lord était attendu pour une importante réunion depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La voix du vieil homme tremblait, et on pouvait se douter qu'il n'était pas venu solliciter son lord de bon cœur. Voldemort signala alors qu'il arrivait et on entendit les pas de Madchup qui s'éloignait précipitamment.

Harry était resté tout ce temps au sol laissant les traces de douleurs, qui parcouraient son corps, se dissiper progressivement. Un peu de sang coulait lentement de son front pour venir s'échouer sur le sol. Sa tête avait subit un choc contre le mur et le lord ne savait plus trop quoi faire devant son favori qu'il venait de malmener sans penser aux conséquences. Il s'approcha alors doucement de lui et fut étonné de l'entendre lui demander pardon à nouveau. Le maître lui ordonna de se taire et le prit dans ses bras. Il se dépêcha alors de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, le confia à la vieille infirmière qui n'eut pas le droit à des explications, et il s'en alla à sa réunion sans un regard sur sa dernière victime.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le lord revint à l'infirmerie. Six jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'était toujours pas venu voir son favori, qui était obligé de rester enfermer à l'infirmerie alors que lui et son bébé allaient, par chance, très bien.  
Harry faisait régulièrement les cent pas, parfois sous les yeux de la vieille infirmière qui craignait plus pour sa santé mentale que physique, et ce rituel l'aidait à imaginer toute les possibilités que le lord pouvait lui imposer pour son avenir. Ce dernier était resté enfermé dans sa chambre après avoir donné l'ordre que l'on ne le dérange pas, et avait fini par se décider à revoir son favori.

C'est d'un pas décidé que le lord franchit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il repéra immédiatement son favori qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du ciel, qu'il regardait accoudé à une fenêtre. Voldemort s'approcha en silence et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, qui poussa un hoquet de surprise à son contact. Il se calma aussitôt quand il comprit que c'était le lord, et laissa celui-ci se coller à lui. Harry était rassuré par sa douceur et se demanda ce qu'il avait finit par décider. Mais il n'avait pas l'air motivé pour lui parler.

N'y tenant plus Potter essaya d'entamer une conversation.

-Vous n'êtes plus en colère contre moi ?

-…

Le lord ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout ça et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas ta faute…

« T'aurais pu y penser avant » pensa Harry se souvenant de sa fureur.

-Dumbledore pense que tu porte l'enfant de Marc n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je crois…

-J'en suis sur…alors il me suffit d'attendre…

-Attendre ?

-Attendre que le bébé naisse, et Dumbledore viendra de lui-même à moi…comme ça ta mère ne prend aucun risque, et j'évite de perdre mon temps à le chercher…ça te va ?

-Oui ! affirma Harry avec une légère joie dans le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le lord ait pensé à sa mère.

-Mais je te préviens Harry…dit le lord menaçant, tu as grand intérêt à ne plus jamais te retrouver dans le lit d'une autre personne, et j'attends de toi que tu n'essaie plus de t'échapper de mon emprise ! Parce que je ne serais pas toujours aussi clément avec toi…  
Harry savait que ces menaces pouvaient se réaliser, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui suffisait de ne pas faire de vague et tout irait bien.

-Oui maître…

Voldemort se contenta de sa réponse et retourna le jeune homme pour qu'il soit face à lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les sien et caressa du bout des doigts les contours de son visage. Harry frémit sous la caresse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient couchés ensemble, et le jeune homme se surprenait lui-même en le regrettant.  
Le lord s'approcha doucement et vint déposer un léger baisé sur les lèvres du garçon. Il resta alors à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'Harry, et celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait. Finalement il réalisa tout simplement que son maître voulait juste que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse pour une fois. Le jeune homme passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son maître et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il fut rassuré quand son partenaire décida enfin à s'activer. Il sentit la langue du lord pénétrer dans sa bouche et explorer celle-ci attendant la réponse de son propriétaire. Harry approfondit alors lui-même ce baiser et le désir ne mit pas longtemps à les emporter dans son puissant tourbillon.  
Le jeune homme poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir lorsque la main du lord vain se poser sur son sexe durcit. Il sentait les douces caresses à travers son jeans et l'excitation le fit se rapprocher encore plus du lord. A travers leur baiser celui-ci sentait que son favori le désirait autant qu'il le désirait et il se demanda depuis quand Harry ne craignait plus de devoir coucher avec lui.

Le jeune homme entendit soudain les portes se refermer autour de lui, et son maître murmurer un sort pour contenir le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Le lord plaqua Harry contre le mur et entreprit enfin de le déshabiller. Cependant il était trop pressé pour s'occuper de son torse et glissa rapidement sa main dans son boxer après avoir enlevé son jeans. Le jeune homme gémissait au moindre contact avec son maître ce qui excitait encore plus celui-ci. Ils ne mirent alors pas longtemps pour se retrouver sur le sol froid qui donnait encore plus de frissons à Potter. Voldemort voulut rapidement le réchauffer et colla leur corps l'un contre l'autre avant de commencer des va et viens pendant lesquels il faisait glisser son corps contre le sexe de son partenaire toujours protégé par son boxer. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry suppliait son maître de lui donner enfin l'apogée de son plaisir et le lord y consentit.

Il enleva lui-même ses vêtements du bas, retira le boxer du jeune homme et écarta doucement ses fines jambes. Il fit pénétrer son sexe dressé dans l'orifice accueillant et attendit patiemment qu'Harry lui fasse comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence. Le lord s'en donna alors à cœur joie et les fit atteindre plusieurs fois l'orgasme pendant deux heures d'amour.

Mais ils durent mettre fin à leur désirs lorsque l'infirmière vint leur crier qu'elle avait besoin d'entrer dans son lieu de travail pour soigner ses patients…

12-


End file.
